Ocultando el destino
by Lilliamne
Summary: Boruto siempre había vivido alejado de todo, solamente con su madre, pero cuando ella muere tendrá que enfrentarse a una nueva vida en la aldea de Konoha, donde tendrá que aprender a ser un ninja, y aun más importante, tratar de que su padre no se enteré de su existencia.
1. Secreto

Quizás la vida no era perfecta para él, pero a Boruto le gustaba como era.

Vivía en un lugar tan lejano, solamente con su madre y un puñado de gente como vecinos, era un lugar muy pequeño, pero le gustaba estar allí. Su mamá lo amaba más que nada en el mundo, sus momentos favoritos era cuando ambos se sentaban en el tatami a mirar el jardín mientras ella acariciaba sus rubios cabellos mientras le sonreía, a veces le cantaba hasta que él cayera dormido, algo simple, pero lo disfrutaba en verdad.

Otro de sus momentos preferidos era cuando entrenaban juntos, su madre le había dicho alguna vez que ella había pertenecido a una familia muy antigua, ella heredo sus ojos, él no, por eso no podía enseñarle todo lo que ella sabía, pero el Juken era útil a su modo de ver, y de alguna manera masoquista, disfrutaba que su madre le diera una paliza mientras practicaban, aunque sabía que ella se contenía lo más que podía, después de todo, su madre era la persona más amable que conocía. Cada vez que lo tiraba al suelo, podía ver su expresión de arrepentimiento y le preguntaba si se había hecho daño, él solo sonreía y le decía que estaba bien.

Como había dicho, no era una vida perfecta, a veces escuchaba los comentarios de los vecinos y a veces de los viajeros, la palabra "bastardo" siempre salía de sus bocas en susurros, él sabía que significaba y de cierta manera lo entristecía. Siempre que le preguntaba a su madre por su padre, recibía una sonrisa incomoda y luego su cara se teñía de un semblante de vergüenza y culpa, una vez cuando estaba realmente enojado, su madre le dio una explicación.

"Él no sabe que existes"

Entre todas sus teorías, nunca pensó que uno de sus progenitores no supiera de su existencia, cuando intentó seguir interrogando ella suspiró.

"Es mi culpa, por mi debilidad fuiste creado, pero tu padre ni siquiera recuerda como paso"

Ese día estaba tan enojado que salió de casa y no volvió hasta el otro día, luego ella se enojó de verdad con él por lo preocupada que estaba.

Los días posteriores solo se mantenía callado y lo más alejado posible, dentro de sus propios pensamientos, no quería pensar lo peor de su madre, porque sencillamente alguien tan buena no podía ser lo que los demás decían a sus espaldas, pero ella ni parecía enfadarse por esos comentarios, cuando su madre no soportó más simplemente le dijo lo siguente:

"Deje Konoha porque estaba enamorada de alguien que jamás iba a corresponderme, la deje porque pude tener una familia al lado del hombre que amaba pero que él jamás me amaría, yo lo quería tanto que no deseaba su infelicidad, así que simplemente desaparecí y jure que a la única persona que amaría de ahora en adelante ibas a hacer tú"

Y las preguntas acerca de "él" cesaron, lo que ella había dicho era cierto, ella lo amaba más que a su propia vida, la había arriesgado cuando ladrones intentaron asaltar el pueblo y ella los derrotó sola cuando trataron de hacerle algo, cuando ya no había comida, ella se lo ocultaba dándole lo poco que había y sonriendo diciéndole que todo estaba bien, lo cuidaba con tanta dedicación, así que Boruto supo que jamás podría odiar a esa mujer, no importa que hubiera hecho ni que fuera, él la amaría de la misma manera como ella lo había demostrado.

La vida que tenía le hacía feliz, pero esa felicidad no duraría para siempre, la gente a su alrededor empezó a enfermarse gravemente, poco a poco iban muriendo, y entonces su madre también enfermó.

Él trataba de cuidarla como ella lo hacía, le animaba para que se recuperará, ella asentía con una sonrisa, como siempre ocultándole las cosas. Pronto ella empeoró y ya ni podía salir de la cama, ardía en fiebre todas las noches, él pasaba todas las noches cambiando los pañitos de agua fría para intentar que la fiebre se fuera, pero no parecía funcionar, fueron varios días así, él cuidaba de ella mientras dormía, pero un día el cansancio le gano y se durmió a su lado sujetando su mano, antes del amanecer se despertó sintiendo el peor frio que hubiera podido sentir en su corta existencia, cuando abrió los ojos su mamá ya no respiraba y supo que su mundo se acababa de derrumbar.

No importaba cuanto llorará, ella ya no despertaría, cuando se cansó de llorar se sentó afuera de la casa sin saber que hacer, mientras miraba el suelo tratando de aceptar que acababa de quedarse solo sin la persona que más amaba, una sombra tapo la luz del sol.

— ¿Eres Boruto? — Preguntó un señor alto, blanco como un muerto y con ojos como los de su madre.

— ¿Qui- quién eres? — tartamudeó un poco al sentir su gélida mirada.

— Soy tu abuelo — Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, no dijo nada, pero parecía que él no necesitaba una respuesta — ¿Dónde está mi hija? — Cuestionó, pero él no podía decir nada, sus labios temblaron.

— Deja de estorbar — Él escuchó la voz de una mujer rubia que ni siquiera había visto llegar y ella pasó a su lado sin dirigirle ni una mirada.

El hombre también paso a su lado y entro a la casa, Boruto no los siguió, no quería volver a la casa, estaba cansado y una parte de su alma estaba muerta también.

— ¡Esa tonta! – oyó la mujer gritar frustrada, ni siquiera le importo que haya insultado a su mamá.

— Tsunade-sama , estoy seguro que ella pidió ayuda cuando lo creyó conveniente… — Oyó la voz de su supuesto abuelo detrás de él.

— ¿Conveniente?, ¡nunca debió dejar Konoha! — Volvió a gritar ella frustrada, salió de la casa y se perdió rápidamente por el camino.

El hombre salió también y se sentó a su lado, no dijo nada, solo cubrió sus ojos por unos minutos que se le hicieron una eternidad al niño.

— Empaca tus cosas, después de que quememos el cuerpo de tu madre nos iremos a Konoha —

— ¿Eh? — Por fin reaccionó al escucharle.

— Nos vamos a Konoha — Repitió él.

— Konoha… — El rubio empezó a sentir terror — No quiero ir a Konoha — él frunció el ceño, ese era el lugar de donde ella había huido.

— ¿Te piensas quedar aquí solo? — Cuestionó alzando una ceja — Tienes doce años, no puedes vivir tu solo sin un soporte — Justificó sus acciones.

— Espera… no te conozco, no sé si de verdad eres mi abuelo, además, nunca te interesaste por mí en todo ese tiempo, ¿por qué apareces ahora? — Él estaba extremadamente confundido.

— ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿no te parece suficiente la razón de que tu madre muriera? — El niño se quedó callado mientras hacía un puchero — Hinata no quería que nadie supiera su localización, solo la sabíamos dos personas, justamente las que vinimos hoy — Él recordó a la vieja amargada que apenas y vio.

— Pero…— No sabía ni que objetar, ni que pensar.

— Ve a hacer tus maletas, partiremos cuanto antes — Él se levantó del suelo y salió con dirección al bosque, seguramente a buscar madera.

— Ni siquiera sé tu nombre — Susurró con fastidio.

— Soy Hiashi Hyuga — El niño reconoció el apellido.

Luego todo pasaba como en cámara lenta, las llamas cubrieron el cuerpo de su madre mientras el asimilaba que jamás la volvería a ver, las cenizas fueron introducidas en un cofre que el viejo llevaba como si ya supiera el desenlace de su viaje, luego apareció la vieja y se disculpó con su abuelo, ella siempre que le veía directamente, lo miraba con rabia, murmuraba cosas a veces como "esa idiota", y a veces, "ese idiota".

Su abuelo le explicó que tenía que quemar el cuerpo ya que no podían dejar a su madre reposar en un lugar tan alejado porque alguien intentaría robarle los ojos, y que ella iría directamente al cementerio de Konoha junto con la familia a la que había pertenecido.

Después de eso, abandono su hogar.

— Muy bien, ¿qué piensas hacer con él? — Mientras iban en la carreta empujada por caballos, le cuestionó la mujer rubia cruzando sus brazos y sus piernas.

— Lo llevaré a Konoha —

— Claro — Ella rodó los ojos — ¿Estás consciente de que su padre esta allá? — La verdad es la primera vez que nombraban a su padre tan directamente, ellos sabían quien era y eso le generó cierto temor.

— No sabe que existe — Contestó Hiashi con total calma.

— Estoy enterada, pero… ¿lo notas?, es idéntico a él, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se den de cuenta, en especial si llegas con el hijo de Hinata a tu casa — Hiashi se quedó en silenció meditando.

— No puedo dejarlo en un lugar tan remoto — Boruto escuchaba la conversación interesado, pero le daba miedo intervenir, de alguna manera los dos le intimidaban — Si se da de cuenta, entonces que así sea, Hinata ya está muerta de todas maneras — Una punzada en el pecho sintió al oír eso, ese recordatorio casi lo hace llorar de nuevo.

— Todo lo que hizo esa niña, lo vas a destruir — Tsunade habló frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? — El patriarca Hyuga le preguntó, Tsunade le miró de reojo, pensaba su respuesta.

— Serían demasiadas preguntas si lo llevarás a tu casa — Ella afilo la mirada — ¿Quieres conocer a tu padre? — por fin ella le dirigió la palabra.

— No — Respondió sinceramente él.

— Esta decidido, en Konoha hay un programa de huérfanos a los que ayudan dándosele todo lo que necesitan — Respondió ella — No te involucres con los Hyuga y oculta quien es tu madre, y si alguien se da de cuenta, bueno, es porque así tenían que ser las cosas — Ella sonrió al encontrar la respuesta, Hiashi le miró seriamente.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres? — Le cuestionó mientras Boruto trataba de adivinar cuales eran los verdaderos sentimientos del hombre.

¿Estaría triste por no vivir con él?, ¿estaría feliz por deshacerse de él?, ¿se sentiría arrepentido?

Era imposible saber exactamente que pensaba.

— Mi mamá quería que no supieran que era su hijo, así que respetaré sus deseos — El cerró los ojos aceptando el destino.

* * *

Hola a todos, soy nueva en esta sección, no creí escribir nunca sobre Naruto ya que nunca me había llamado tanto la atención, pero tuvo un hijo y ese bebé se convirtió en mi obsesión, este fic nació por leer tantos comentarios diciendo " Boruto no sabe lo que es no tener padres", asi que pensé en este universo, y no estoy segura si lo describiré bien, pero disfruten la lectura.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Las parejas son las canon con los niños canon (excepto por naruhina y Himawari)

Como es un AU, Neji estará vivo (Sé que el naruhina tiene que ver mucho con su muerte).

Es posible que el fic sea abandonado porque supuestamente estoy retirada debido a mi carrera, pero que eso no les impida disfrutar la lectura, estoy trabajando en el segundo capitulo y lo traeré lo más rapido posible.


	2. Meta

Al entrar por primera vez a Konoha, Boruto se sorprendió al ver a tanta gente reunida y un lugar tan grande, desde antes de llegar su abuelo se había despedido de él y lo dejo a merced de la vieja gruñona quien simplemente lo guio al lugar donde lo ayudarían, como al parecer la vieja era influyente dentro de la aldea, no le pusieron ningún pero, tomaron su historia y pronto lo llevaron a un lugar donde había otros niños refugiados. La vieja de despidió de él y le deseo suerte, y finalmente se quedó solo en un lugar donde no conocía y donde tendría que hacer su nueva vida.

* * *

El día transcurría sin mucho cambio en la oficina del Hokage, Naruto revisaba los papeles prestándole mucha atención, Shikamaru estaba a su lado bostezando, leyendo otros documentos, él siempre le ayudaba con el papeleo, pero las hojas se extendían y se extendían que pareciera que no tuviera fin, fue cuando la puerta sonó levemente que los distrajo a ambos de su trabajo.

— Adelante— Dijo el rubio mientras trataba de no mostrar su cara de sueño ya que se había desvelado de nuevo.

— Con su permiso Hokage-sama — Naruto vio entrar a Neji Hyuga quien tenía cara de pocos amigos, desde hace tiempo que ambos no se llevaban bien, pero aun así el castaño respetaba su puesto — ¿Interrumpo algo? — preguntó por simple cortesía, pero incluso si lo había interrumpido ni siquiera le hubiera molestado.

— Para nada — Shikamaru decidió hablar, Neji fulminaba con la mirada a Naruto, lo cual previa que vendrían problemas de esa reunión.

Para sorpresa de ambos, el chico de cabello castaño solo desvió su mirada incomoda.

— Vine a traerle… noticias —

— Habla de una vez y deja el suspenso — Habló Naruto aburrido de su actitud, tenía mucho que hacer como para ponerle atención.

— De acuerdo — Neji cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en como hablarle sobre ese tema.

— Oh vamos, no pongas esa cara, ni que hubiera muerto alguien — Shikamaru intentó darle una pequeña burla para romper la tensión.

— Exactamente eso paso — Neji le fulminó con la mirada y el pelinegro se mordió la lengua, él no era particularmente imprudente pero no hubiera podido adivinar de que se trataba la presencia del Hyuga en ese momento.

— ¿Quién? — Naruto por fin dejo de pensar en otras cosas, el corazón le palpitaba fuertemente con miedo, odiaba recibir esas noticias.

— Hinata-sama — Shikamaru notó como Naruto solo abrió los ojos impresionado, eso no se lo hubiera esperado.

— ¿Qué paso? — Un alterado rubio se levantó de su silla poniendo las manos en su escritorio— ¿Acaso la atacaron?, ¿cuándo fue? —

— Cálmate — Le pidió Neji con su fría mirada, Naruto cerró la boca y espero a que Neji le contará finalmente — Hiashi-sama recibió una carta hace unos días, Hinata-sama le escribió diciéndole que estaba enferma y que necesitaba ayuda, él fue en su ayuda pero cuando llegó, era demasiado tarde, al parecer es una pandemia de una enfermedad respiratoria en el lugar donde ella vivía — Naruto solo escuchó atentamente lo que decía, sin poder creérselo, no dijo nada solo miró hacía el suelo intentando reprimir sus propios sentimientos.

— Oh, lamento mucho tu perdida— Shikamaru le dijo mirando también al suelo.

— Mañana haremos la ceremonia de velación y el entierro, aunque Hiashi-sama solo trajo las cenizas de su cadáver — Neji se dio media vuelta — Solo por si tienes tiempo de venir, ahora si me disculpa, me voy — El salió del despacho cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó Shikamaru, el rubio cerró sus ojos, saboreando el amargo sabor de la perdida.

— No… — Naruto caminó hasta la puerta y salió del despacho, el pelinegro se quedó solo con todo el papeleo.

— Si lo dejo acumular… seguro tienes una excusa para no asistir mañana — Y de nuevo empezó a trabajar esta vez solo.

* * *

Boruto ya llevaba días en su nuevo "hogar", simplemente era un apartamento pequeño donde niños sin familia se quedaban, por lo cual no estaba completamente solo, había muchos niños que se refugiaban en Konoha, algunos por la misma desgracia que él, la pandemia que acabo con la vida de su madre, otros que por ataques de mercenarios habían quedado huérfanos, otros ni siquiera sabía porque estaban allí, una de esas era la persona que vivía al lado, una chica llamada Sumire Kakei, quien era muy amable con él.

Pero estar en ese lugar no le hacía feliz, aun no superaba la muerte de su madre, le había llegado la carta de su abuelo en donde este le contaba sobre el velorio de su madre, le pidió que no asistiera ya que había muchas personas que asistirían y que podrían empezar a preguntar acerca de su presencia, Boruto supo entonces que "él" iría, así que decidió quedarse ese día en casa y sentirse miserable.

No había absolutamente nada en Konoha por lo cual valdría la pena quedarse, ese pensamiento lo carcomía por dentro ya que siempre había sido una persona alegre y traviesa, pero desde que llegó se había recluido al apartamento a estar todo el día sin hacer nada, Boruto sabía que su mamá no quisiera verlo de esa manera, así que decidió salir por fin a dar una vuelta y conocer un poco sobre donde iba a vivir. Lo más llamativo de Konoha, para él, sin duda, eran las estatuas de los Hokages, se había sorprendido cuando reparo en ellas y vio a la vieja que había ido a su hogar, y después de preguntar le contaron acerca de la quinta hokage. Había muchas cosas que no sabía acerca de los Hokages, pero si sabía que eran las personas más poderosas de toda la aldea.

Ya había visto la cara del séptimo por toda la aldea, al parecer el tipo era muy famoso, había estado escuchando cosas asombrosas que había hecho cuando la cuarta guerra ninja sucedió, pero eso no le interesaba, solo le parecía un viejo estúpido que quería llamar la atención.

Cuando se cansó del bullicio del centro comercial de la aldea, se acercó al parque a sentarse en una banca, no dejaba de cuestionarse varias cosas acerca de su madre, ¿ella también se habría sentado en esa banca?, ¿ella también había caminado por esas calles?, no podía siquiera imaginarla siendo un ninja con lo amable que era, pero ella era fuerte, muy fuerte. De repente vio hacía al frente donde los niños jugaban entre ellos, al final en otra banca estaban las madres de aquellos, supervisándolos, eso hacía que su corazón doliera, por lo cual decidió levantarse de allí.

Pero cuando se levantó se encontró con la mirada de su vecina de habitación, Kakei Sumire.

— Boruto-kun, decidiste salir — ella sonrió levemente.

— Si… solo quería dar una vuelta dattebasa — Ella se le acercó sentándose a su lado, él solo se sentó por mera cortesía para acompañarla.

— Me alegro que salieras, estaba un poco preocupada — Ella tenía una bolsa de papel, la abrió y saco unos dangos, le ofreció unos y él los acepto sin rechistar — Me contaron un poco tu situación— Murmuró ella tratando de entablar un tema sin afectar fibras sensibles.

— ¿Ah si? — Preguntó él levantando una ceja, "maldita gente chismosa", pensó mientras comía uno de esos dangos con rabia.

— Si, por eso me preguntaba, ¿tienes algún plan? — La mirada azul del chico se posó sobre la chica con duda.

— No, mi llegada aquí ni siquiera fue planeada ttebasa — le contó mientras tomaba la segunda bolita de dango.

— Entiendo perfectamente como te sientes — "No, no lo sabes" volvió a pensar él mientras arqueaba las cejas.

— ¿También murieron tus padres? — Cuestionó, aunque eso era obvio, por eso eran vecinos.

— Los dos — Ella cerró los ojos mientras tocaba su cabello, acción que no paso desapercibida por el rubio.

— Lamento tu perdida ttebasa — él miraba hacía otro lado sin prestar mucha atención.

— Por eso sé, que lo más importante para superar los obstáculos es tener una meta — Dijo ella firmemente — Mi padre quería que yo fuera ninja, así que cumpliré sus deseos — Aunque ella lo dijo totalmente decidida, el rubio notó un toque oscuro dentro de su voz.

— Ya-ya veo… — El chico se incomodó un poco por la atmosfera que Sumire había puesto, pero no dijo nada.

— Boruto-kun — Le miró decidida — Espero que encuentres una meta a la cual cumplir — Boruto solo reflexionó, bajo su mirada, ¿una meta?, ¿eso qué sentido tenía?, su madre no estaría allí para verlo.

Fue entonces que Sumire le miró con algo de ansiedad.

"Cae en la oscuridad, cae en la oscuridad", se murmuraba ella mentalmente, ella tenía un plan que efectuar, y la primera víctima podría ser el chico deprimido que apenas y salía del cuarto del lado, tenía que lograr sus objetivos si o si.

Boruto cerró los ojos mientras recordaba a su madre.

"¿Qué hubieras querido para mí?", le hizo esa pregunta mentalmente mientras recordaba sus ojos blancos mirarle con ternura, y como acariciaba esos cabellos rubios con tanta adoración, él sonrió al rememorar eso.

— Amaba cuando ella me acariciaba el cabello dattebasa— Susurró haciendo que Sumire perdiera la concentración.

—¿Eh? — Ella le miró sonreír, algo que la desconcertó.

— Es que me lo has recordado cuando tocaste tu cabello dattebasa— la sonrisa no se desvanecía — Mis dos momentos preferidos con ella, cuando tocaba mi cabello y veíamos el jardín, el otro es cuando practicábamos el ju… — abrió los ojos al escucharse — ¡ESO ES DATTEBASA! — él se levantó de la banca con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si hubiera encontrado el motivo.

— ¿Eso es? — Ella repitió las palabras.

— Mi madre me entrenaba, ella quería que fuera fuerte para poder defenderme en el futuro, no estoy seguro de que quisiera que fuera un ninja, pero estoy seguro que si lo fuera, me volveré igual de fuerte que ella dattebasa— Boruto puso el puño derecho en su palma izquierda, como si hubiera sido muy obvio desde el principio.

— Ya-ya veo… — Ella seguía desconcertada, prácticamente le había robado su idea.

— ¡Sumire! — La llamó viéndola de frente.

— ¿Si? —

— ¡Muchas gracias dattebasa! — él se inclinó levemente mientras ella se sonrojaba.

— No es nada… — "¡esa no era mi intención!", pensó frustrada ella.

— Espero que nos volvamos grandes ninjas juntos dattebasa — Sonrió él mientras que la chica veía su determinación, él parecía brillar al decir eso, lo cual hizo que su corazón se sintiera cálido.

"No debo encariñarme, no debo encariñarme", se regañó mentalmente la chica de cabellos morados por su debilidad.

— Solo hay un problema — Ella sonrió levemente.

— ¿Cuál ttebasa? —

— Las inscripciones para la academia ya cerraron — El chico se quedó congelado.

— ¡NO PUEDE SER DATTEBASA! — Gritó él agarrándose del cabello.

* * *

Umino Iruka solo alzaba la ceja tratando de entender la situación, en sus manos tenía la ficha de un chico rubio, escrita a las carreras con tachones, con una foto un poco mal tomada, además de eso el chico estaba enfrente suyo dándole explicaciones, de forma rápida y alterada.

— […]Y por eso, quiero inscribirme dattebasa — Iruka le recorría un escalofrió al oír el mote del chico, era tan parecido a Naruto que eso le ponía los pelos de punta, pero no era la primera vez que había visto a niños imitando al séptimo hokage y disfrazándose como él, eso era cosa de todos los días, lo peor es que este chico era un recién llegado y que no parecía estar usando un disfraz, e incluso parecía involuntario su uso del mote.

— Entiendo la situación, pero las inscripciones cerraron — vio la cara de desánimo del chico.

— Pero… pero… — Y al ver sus grandes ojos azules no podía evitar compararlo con su alumno estrella — Esta bien — Y los ojos azules bajaron hacía el suelo en un gesto deprimido.

"La misma expresión que Naruto", se maldijo mentalmente Iruka sintiendo el corazón fallecer.

— Mira… debido a que eres nuevo en la aldea, haré una excepción, ¿de acuerdo? — Se sintió derrotado cuando esos ojitos azules le miraron con brillo de nuevo.

— ¿De verdad? — Y el castaño asintió.

— Si, no es tu culpa que solo te enteraras ayer, además la mayoría de alumnos que se convertirán en genin son de tu edad, sería injusto no darte esta oportunidad ahora— Además Iruka pensaba en lo desolador que había sido para el chico haber perdido a su madre, y seguramente estar en la academia le daría un incentivo para mejorar su situación.

— ¡Muchas gracias dattebasa! — El chico se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazo por la cintura que es por donde llegaba.

" Esto es tan terriblemente nostálgico", pensó él mientras sonreía y removía un poco su cabello.

— Bien, necesitarás preparar esto — Iruka sacó una hoja de papel con todo lo necesario para las clases, Boruto solo asintió recibiéndola.

Luego de eso el chico volvió a agradecerle y se despidió mientras salía de la oficina, Iruka presentía que ese chico solo traería problemas, pero de cierta manera, estaba bastante contento de que apareciera.

Boruto caminaba contento mirando la lista de cosas que tendría que comprar, pero decidió parar su caminar aun con su sonrisa, y su cara cambio de una expresión feliz a una incómoda, ¿cómo le haría para pagar esas cosas?, apenas y le habían dado lo necesario para vivir, que no había sido mucho, por lo cual no tendría nada para comprar.

— ¡¿Por qué no pienso bien las cosas dattebasa?! — Grito a mitad de la calle mientras la gente le miraba.

Entonces su bombillo internó se prendió, aunque la idea no le gusto mucho.

Tendría que pedirle ayuda a su abuelo.

* * *

Me pregunto si el publico aqui es dificil o simplemente la historia no es interesante, no obtuve ningún review, aunque eso solo aceleraría las cosas para que me rinda con la historia, en fin, el tercer capitulo ya esta listo, escribiré el cuarto y veré si me queda animo de escribir el quinto :v.

 **Aclaraciones:**

1\. Dije que Neji estaría vivo, por lo cual, aqui esta!, espero pone rapido el capitulo donde Hanabi y él se enteren de su existencia C:.

2\. Hay cosas del anime (en todo lo que me baso es en el anime) que no puedo cambiar, pero que las escenas serán muy diferentes ya que el Boruto de esta historia no tiene ni la minima influencia de Naruto, asi que si lo ven que no actua de acuerdo a como lo haría en el anime, creo que es muy obvia la razón.

3\. No tengo pareja especifica para Boruto a mi no me gusta ninguna en particular, pero mi especialidad es el romance, así que tendrá mucho fanservice con Sumire, Sarada y Mitsuki.

4\. Como la primera villana es Sumire, tiene que aparecer en pantalla, veremos si lográ salvarla esta vez.


	3. Denki

Al final, el viejo había decidido colaborar sin decir absolutamente nada, al parecer, el dinero era lo de menos, se había alegrado (o eso creía Boruto), de que entrará a la academia ninja, cuando le dijo que su mamá le había entrenado un poco, parecía aun más contentó, pero inmediatamente su expresión cambio al decirle que tuviera cuidado ya que esas técnicas eran secretas y exclusivas del clan Hyuga, Boruto lo entendió como un "ni se te ocurra usarlas en público".

Pero allí estaba, sintiendo emoción de nuevo por empezar su vida ninja, caminaba por las calles con la ropa nueva que el abuelo le había dado, ya que la anterior era de "campesino", y él admitía que esa ropa le quedaba mejor, después de todo era vanidoso y se preocupaba por su apariencia, como cualquier ser humano con sentido común.

Algo llamó su atención, cuando notó que en la calle de abajo unos chicos molestaban a un niño para que les diera dinero, suspiró mientras veía al chico, ni siquiera parecía defenderse, frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras se acercaba a la pandilla.

— Oe — Les llamó la atención, los chicos solo le miraron de mala manera — No es bueno que estén molestando a los niños menores, ¿por qué no se meten con alguien de su tamaño ttebasa? — Quizás era muy pronto para creerse un supe héroe cuando ni siquiera había empezado la academia, pero él ya se estaba mentalizando como uno.

— ¿Ah? — en total eran cuatro, lo cual no sería difícil con su nivel actual — Nadie te llamó — El chico se apresuró a darle un puño que esquivo fácilmente.

— Espera, no le hagan daño — El niño le hablo un poco asustado.

— No te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por ti — Boruto simplemente saltó haciendo una pirueta para quedar a su lado — No es bueno dejar que abusen de ti dattebasa—

— Pero… — Quiso responderle, pero los cuatro vinieron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Metete en tus propios asuntos! — Boruto solo hizo lo más lógico, empujo al chico y uno a uno fue esquivando y golpeando a los cuatro niños que terminaron arrastrándose en el suelo debido a su fuerza.

— Genial — Murmuró el chico con brillitos.

— ¿Por qué se demoran tanto? — Y otros cuatro chicos aparecieron por la calle, al comprender lo que sucedía fruncieron el ceño — ¡Tras ellos! —

Y como buen peleador que era, Boruto decidió que la mejor estrategia sería huir.

— ¡Corre! — Tomó al niño de la mano y empezaron a correr para no ser alcanzado por los ocho en total.

Después de unas calles, los perdieron de vista.

— Jeje — sonrió con ánimo al rubio al notar que ya no les veían por ahí.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, ¡mañana será peor! — Y el chico le encaró, los ojos azules de Boruto lo miraron confundido.

— Si no haces algo, te seguirán molestando para siempre — El chico solo miró hacía el suelo.

— Mi papá dice lo mismo, por eso me inscribió en la academia ninja y mañana empiezo— Murmuró un poco deprimido.

— Yo también me inscribí — Sonrió el rubio con ánimo — por favor cuida de mí — Al escuchar eso, él se sorprendió.

—Lo-lo mismo digo — Repitió esa formalidad — Soy Denki —

— Soy Boruto — Se presentó así mismo el rubio mientras ambos empezaban a caminar.

Boruto se sentía contento de haber hecho un amigo, en especial uno con el que iría a compartir el salón de clases, por lo cual, cuando llegará mañana, no se sentiría un bicho raro recién llegado si podía hablarle a alguien, en verdad era afortunado. Pero entre más ambos chicos conversaban, más notaba el rubio que Denki no tenía ninguna pasión por el camino de ser ninja, incluso le confesó que él deseaba estudiar otra cosa, pero su padre lo obligaba a ser ninja porque él lo había hecho en el pasado.

— Si no quieres ser ninja, entonces dile a tu padre que no deseas hacerlo — Le aconsejo él, pero inmediatamente se dio de cuenta que él no era una persona que debería decir eso, su experiencia con "Padres" era nula.

— No entiendes, él quiere que yo me haga cargo de la empresa, además quiere que sea fuerte — El rubio le miró de reojo, ese chico no tenía ni una pizca de voluntad para defenderse, menos tendría para ser ninja y llegar a ser fuerte.

Suspiró pesadamente alertando a su compañero.

— Mira Denki — el rubio se volteó a mirarle cruzando los brazos — Nunca te harás fuerte si no empiezas a ponerte firme en lo que quieres, ¡dejas que todo el mundo abuse de ti!, esos pandilleros, e incluso dejas que tu padre decida por ti — Denki bajo su mirada sabiendo que era cierto — Si quieres que algo cambie debes empezar a moverte, así que ve, y dile a tu padre que no harás algo que no quieres — Boruto calló su boca al notar que eso había sonado como una orden, se sonrojo levemente.

— Supongo que tienes razón — Murmuró el chico de cabello negro.

— Bueno… yo… so-so-lo… — Empezó a tartamudear sin saber exactamente que decir por haber metido la pata.

— Me voy a poner firme — Y al ver la determinación en los ojos del chico, Boruto suspiró, su metida de pata no parecía ser tan serio.

— De acuerdo, entonces este es el adiós, tengo que alistar todo para mañana — Denki asintió un poco desilusionado — Adiós — Se despidió el rubio.

— Suerte — Ahora que Boruto se había ido, Denki empezó a perder el valor que había reunido.

* * *

— Boruto-kun — El chico oía esa suave voz llamar su nombre — Vas a llegar tarde — La voz se oía un poco desesperada, el rubio abrió los ojos notando que alguien tocaba la puerta, fue a abrir.

— Sumire — Dijo al ver a la chica de cabellos violetas con una mirada preocupada.

— Boruto-kun… — Ella volteó la mirada entre avergonzada y decepcionada — Llegaras tarde — Comento señalando hacia el reloj.

— ¡Oh no! — Gritó el pobre chico — ¡Espérame por favor dattebasa! — Sumire solo abrió los ojos un poco asustada por el grito, ella asintió levemente mientras el chico cerraba la puerta y entraba a toda prisa hacia el apartamento.

Se vistió tan rápido como pudo, tomo todas las cosas que pensó que podría necesitar, el bolso, los kunais y demás cosas, se peinó y lavo los dientes a la velocidad de la luz y cuando salió, Sumire estaba un poco ansiosa por llegar tarde el primer día.

— ¡Ya estoy listo dattebasa! — Llegó a su lado mientras ambos niños comenzaban a correr por la calle.

— ¡Debiste poner el despertador! — Ella le reprendió suavemente nerviosa porque faltaba poco para que empezará la ceremonia.

— Lo siento, lo siento, debí olvidarlo dattebasa — el posó sus manos juntas mientras le guiñaba un ojo disculpándose.

— Solo apurémonos — Sumire iba a dar la vuelta por la calle cuando Boruto notó la figura de alguien conocido caminando por la calle y se dirigía hacia el tren.

— Espera Sumire, si vamos en el tren llegaremos a tiempo — La chica solo le miró confundida.

— Eh… pero… no hay una estación cerca de la academia —Boruto recordó eso al ser mencionado por la chica.

— No te preocupes tanto, somos ninjas, si nos montamos en el techo saltaremos antes de que sea tarde y… — Y Boruto paró al ver que Sumire se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo.

— No, eso no debe hacerse, esta mal y podríamos meternos en problemas, además […] — Mientras Sumire empezaba con su dialogo moral, Boruto volteó a mirar si podría alcanzar a Denki, pero por unos segundos notó algo extraño, como si un aura negra lo rodeará.

— ¿Eh? — Dijo de repente haciendo que Sumire parará de excusarse.

— ¿Qué-que sucede? — Ella habló con nerviosismo.

— Na-nada — El tartamudeó levemente.

— Boruto-kun — Ella tomó su mano — Vamos, si corremos llegaremos a tiempo—

El asintió mientras empezaba a correr con ella por la calle, pero su corazón empezó a latir nervioso, tenía el presentimiento de que algo pasaría con Denki si no lo seguía, entonces paro de caminar de repente.

— Lo siento, adelántate tú, creo que vi a alguien que conozco — Ella solo parpadeó un par de veces entendiéndole.

— Esta bien… — Ella solo corrió sospechando de sus acciones.

"¿Se habrá dado cuenta?", se preguntó ella mientras corría hacia la academia, "es imposible, el plan ni siquiera ha empezado para que sospeche", se trató de consolar ella mientras seguía con su carrera.

Boruto empezó a saltar sobre los techos llegando a las vías del tren, mirando por encima de un poste notó que dos trenes se acercaban a gran velocidad, de nuevo vio esa sombra que le daba un mal presagió que se dirigía hacia el vagón más cercano.

Sin pensarlo mucho, corrió hacia la palanca que cambiaba los carriles y la movió antes de que los trenes chocaran, luego salto al poste más cercano para subir dentro del tren cuando pasará, una vez en el techo empezó a oír gritos.

— ¡Estás loco! — logró oír acercándose al vagón donde el techo había salido volando — ¡Vas a matarnos a todos! —

— Si con eso le demuestro a mi padre que soy fuerte, no me importa — Oyó la voz de Denki, Boruto quiso golpearse la cara al oírle.

— Ya es suficiente — e hizo su aparición mientras bajaba al vagón — Denki, ¿qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó el cruzándose de brazos.

— Le demostraré a mi padre que puedo defenderme y él aceptará mi opinión — El chico frunció el ceño, Boruto solo miró a los tres chicos que tiritaban de miedo.

— ¡Lo estás malinterpretando ttebasa! — Gritó él — ¡Esto solo parece un acto cobarde y desesperado! — Le gritó, Denki enarco las cejas también.

— ¡No lo provoques! — Grito uno de los pandilleros distrayendo al chico rubio.

En esa distracción, Denki se lanzó encima de él con un Kunai.

— ¡No sabes nada! — Gritó el chico pelinegro mirándole con rabia, el aura a su alrededor se volvió más intensa.

— Denki… — Susurró el chico deteniendo la muñeca de Denki con fuerza.

— ¡Tener que soportar tanta presión!, ¡Sin poder hacer lo que en verdad quiero hacer!, ¡Siempre seré débil! — Siguió gritando mientras Boruto sentía como el kunai iba acercándose aun más hacia su cuerpo.

— Denki, para dattebasa — El tren empezaba a moverse violentamente, el vagón estaba defectuoso.

— ¡Corran hacia el otro vagón! — Los chicos pandilleros lo dejaron a su propia suerte, Boruto mordió su labio sin saber que hacer.

— Denki, sé que es difícil ser fuerte — El cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente — Pero no significa que no puedas hacerlo, tienes que ser persistente — Y al ver que la fuerza del chico sobre el kunia incrementaba empezó a cambiar de táctica — ¿Crees que tu padre estaría orgulloso de lo que estás haciendo ttebasa? — Eso pareció calar al fondo — Estoy seguro, muy seguro, que él solo desea que encuentres el camino correcto para adquirir esa fuerza — Boruto tragó saliva audiblemente — Aunque no lo entiendas del todo, él solo quiere que construyas tu felicidad con tus propias manos y no que huyas de los problemas y las adversidades como lo estás haciendo ttebasa — La sombra negra desapareció del cuerpo de su compañero.

— Boruto-Kun… — Susurró él reaccionando — ¡Oh no!, ¿qué estoy haciendo? — Denki le ayudo a pararse notando lo malo de la situación.

En ese instante el vagón se salió de las vías, ambos chicos se sujetaron lo más fuerte que pudieron para soportar el choque del vagón con la roca del Hokage.

— Es-est-toy vi-vo da-tte-basa — Boruto sentía el corazón salirse del pecho, un par de lágrimas asomaron de sus ojos por el miedo que sintió cuando el vagón salió volando.

— Jeje — Oyó a Denki reírse levemente — Estamos en problemas — Boruto cayó en cuenta que habían destruido propiedad de la aldea.

Salió hacía el monumento del Hokage y observó como hacia abajo la gente en la ceremonia de apertura le miraba sorprendida, otros en shock, él solo sonrió levemente divertido de la situación.

— ¡Soy Boruto y llegue a tiempo a la ceremonia! — Celebró él antes de sentir como detrás de él aparecía un hombre de cabello castaño y bufanda azul.

— ¡Ustedes- kora! — Gritó al observar a Denki saliendo del vagón.

— Lo siento mucho — Dijo el chico mientras le miraba atemorizado.

— Deberías alegrarte que todo salió bien y no estemos heridos dattebasa— Boruto solo se movió hacia un lado, sintió un leve mareo y enseguida se precipito hacia el vacío.

— ¡Boruto-kun! — Oyó las voces de Sumire y Denki gritando su nombre, pero él cerró los ojos perdiendo la consciencia.

— ¡Te tengo! — Konohamaru lo tomó antes de que cayera al suelo.

Naruto solo veía sorprendido eso, en parte enojado porque su rostro de piedra ahora estaba totalmente arruinado, y aliviado al ver que Konohamaru sostenía al niño que al parecer causo todo esto y no salía más lastimado, además de angustiado porque quizás el chico se desmayó por haberse golpeado con semejante choque, a su lado pudo escuchar a Iruka reírse.

— Sabía que ese chico me traería problemas — Naruto desvió sus ojos azules hacia su sensei.

— ¿A qué te refieres dattebayo? — Preguntó él, Iruka solo soltó unas risitas con su boca cerrada.

— Nada — Él se reincorporó — Que el karma obra de formas muy misteriosas — Naruto soltó un bufido.

Decían que el karma te devolvía todo multiplicado por tres, nunca pensó que la forma en que el destino se vengaría de él por pintar los rostros de los hokages fuera tirándole directamente un vagón a su propio rostro y destruyéndolo casi por completo.

* * *

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — La voz de un hombre le preguntó mientras él abrió los ojos.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Preguntó él volviendo en si.

— En el hospital — Boruto le observó mejor, cabello negro recogido en una cola alta, hecho en picos, ojos negros y una barba ridícula.

— ¿Quién eres dattebasa? — él se sentó en la camilla mirando que vestía bata de hospital y tenía la cabeza vendada.

— Dattebasa… — Murmuró extrañado el hombre — Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, soy la mano derecha del Hokage — Boruto lo supo, estaba en problemas.

— Ah… — La cara se le puso pálida — ¡En verdad lo siento mucho dattebasa! — e intentó inclinarse, pero el cuerpo le dolió.

— Es mejor que reposes, aunque afortunadamente no tuviste heridas graves, pero si te golpeaste un poco por el accidente — El miró su cabeza vendada.

— Ni siquiera me di cuenta ttebasa — Shikamaru solo oía al chico mientras una ceja le brincaba.

"¿Por qué usa ese mote como si fuera Naruto?", pensó irritado.

— ¿Dónde está Denki? — Cuestionó el rubio mirando hacia los lados.

— Él también tenía heridas leves, así que lo atendieron y ya se fue a su casa, después de que me explicará que paso — Boruto entendió la situación.

— Eh… yo… — Miró hacia los lados tratando de pensar.

— Ahora, dime todo lo que sepas de este incidente — Boruto suspiró.

— Seguramente es lo mismo que dijo mi compañero dattebasa — Shikamaru solo alzo la ceja, al parecer el chico creía que era más listo que él.

— Él dijo que robaste el tren con otros tres chicos y él intentó detenerlos, pero ninguno se dio de cuenta que era un tren defectuoso — Boruto miró hacía sus propias piernas, tomó aire para reunir valor.

— Exactamente, eso paso dattebasa — Cerró los ojos tratando de asumir las consecuencias.

Shikamaru solo rio.

— ¿Intentas echarte la culpa? — Boruto se sonrojo al verse descubierto — El niño lloró hasta el cansancio diciendo que no tenías nada que ver, que intentaste detenerlo en esa locura que hizo — Algo dentro de Boruto sintió alivio al notar que Denki no lo había traicionado.

— No, él no tiene la culpa, yo tenía curiosidad por los trenes dattebasa — Shikamaru soltó un bufido.

— De acuerdo, hay algo que me está molestando — Boruto le miro a los ojos, esos ojos trataban de descifrar algo — Eres un huérfano refugiado, ¿cierto? — Y el chico asintió — ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? —

— Soy Boruto — Dijo firmemente — No hay apellido — Sabía que ese sería su primer enfrentamiento sobre su identidad, la fría mirada del hombre sobre él le intimidaba, como si leyera todos sus movimientos.

— Estas mintiendo — Él se levantó — ¿Quién eres exactamente? — Le miró fijamente, el rubio le sostuvo la mirada.

— Mi nombre es Boruto dattebasa— Entre los dos se notaban la tensión.

— Odio hacerle esto a un niño, pero si es necesario, llamaré a alguien que use otros recursos para averiguar quien eres — Eso hizo que el niño empezará a tener miedo.

— ¿Qué otros recursos ttebasa? — Preguntó.

— Oh… algunos pueden introducirse en tu mente y ver tus recuerdos — Y el chico empezaba a temer, su secreto sería descubierto si eso pasaba.

— ¿Eso es posible dattebasa? — se preguntó en voz baja.

— Claro que sí, somos ninjas, nosotros nos especializamos en recolectar información — El rubio tomó aire de nuevo, si dejaba que eso pasará, todo se iría al caño, pero no podía dejarse intimidar, así que usaría sus super poderes de niño para librarse de esta.

— Pe-pero — Y dos lágrimas se juntaron en sus azules ojos —La abuela Tsunade dijo que no tendría que recordarlo más —

— ¿Tsunade? — Shikamaru mostró su confusión abiertamente.

—Si, ella me recogió y me dijo que no tendría que volver a pasar por eso — Y Boruto limpió una de sus lágrimas falsas — Que en Konoha tendría una nueva vida y superaría a muerte de mi… — Y una nueva lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

— Entiendo — Y eso había parecido funcionar, Boruto levantó su mirada hacía él sin creérsela del todo.

— ¿Entonces no vas a interrogarme dattebasa? — Preguntó para estar seguro, poniendo su cara más lastimera.

— No, pero tendrás que quedarte en el hospital hasta que te den de alta — Shikamaru salió del cuarto.

Boruto soltó una risita triunfadora, era mejor actor de lo que pensó.

Shikamaru sabía cuando alguien fingía, el niño no era más listo que él, pero si Tsunade había sido quien lo había traído, era más fácil preguntarle a ella que ponerse a traumatizar a un niño que ni tendría que ver con lo que pensaba. Afortunadamente, estaba en el hospital donde la vieja trabajaba, llegó hasta la oficina de ella y abrió la puerta.

— Tsunade-sama — Entró él lentamente, tratando de ver su ánimo, al parecer solo revisaba unos informes ya que ella alzó su mirada hacia él.

— Shikamaru, cuanto tiempo — Dijo ella dejando los papeles de lado — ¿Ocurrió algo malo? — Fue directamente al grano, como siempre.

— No, no paso nada malo — Aclaró él — Solo tenía algunas dudas acerca de un niño — Tsunade alzó una ceja, Shikamaru la conocía bien, al cruzar sus brazos notó como ponía una barrera.

— ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con ese niño? — Preguntó cuidadosamente.

— El niño dijo que usted lo recogió y lo trajo a Konoha —

— Maldito chiquillo — Ella bufó fastidiada desconcertando al pelinegro.

Tsunade ya intuía que había pasado, Shikamaru sospechaba, y el niño para librarse de mentir la involucró para salirse con la suya y dejarla con el enredó.

— Supongo que ya sabe de quien habló —

— Boruto — Dijo su nombre sin más — ¿Qué dijo el chico? — cuestionó ella.

— Que tú lo habías traído y que le habías dicho que no tenia que recordar nada de su pasado — Tsunade rio.

— Oh, si, yo se lo dije — La vieja empezaba a apreciar al niño, no parecía tan tonto como su padre.

— ¿De dónde sacaste a ese niño?, ¿por qué le dijiste eso? — Shikamaru cruzó sus brazos.

— ¿Sabes que hay una pandemia? — Le cuestionó la rubia para evadir sus preguntas — Salí de viaje y me lo encontré, su familia murió horriblemente con esa enfermedad, el cuerpo de su madre estaba a mitad de la sala y él no sabía que hacer ya que se había quedado totalmente solo, así que lo traje aquí para empezar una nueva vida y olvidará todos los problemas que lo rodeaban — Terminó de relatar ella, no era totalmente una mentira, pero mantendría la curiosidad de Shikamaru a raya.

— ¿Y conoces cuál es su apellido? — Tsunade lo miró de reojo.

— No tiene, es un bastardo —

— Que conveniente suena todo — La rubia sabía que Shikamaru era demasiado inteligente para creerle.

— Esta en ti si lo crees o no — Tsunade ya había hecho lo suficiente — Deja en paz a un pobre niño que acaba de vivir tal tragedia — Ella recibió un bufido de respuesta, parecía que fue suficiente para él.

— Lo tendré vigilado —

— no es un espía o algo así, te lo juro — Ella le miró decida, el moreno al ver esa mirada supo que ella no mentía, pero él no creía que el niño fuera peligroso, la espinita iba por otro lado.

— De acuerdo, lo dejo en paz — Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me habia deprimido al no recibir respuesta pero me tranquilizaron un poco con sus reviews, la historia sigue el anime, asi que hay cosas que tengo que poner ( de forma distinta), pero no me pondré a transcribir todos los capitulos, solo es para seguir la historia donde aparecen eventos que considero algo importantes, aqui ya puse una, el enfrentamiento de Shikamaru y Boruto C:, es el primer obstaculo.

La noticia es que por ahora hay 4 capitulo escrito, pero no sé si abra 5 :v, veremos como anda mi animo(?).

Gracias una vez más por los reviews.


	4. ¿aliado o enemigo?

Y por increíble que le resultará a Boruto, lo habían dejado en el hospital dos semanas, al parecer la primera semana porque sus heridas no querían sanar rápidamente, la segunda porque como era nuevo, todavía no estaba formalizado del todo su papeleó, alguien tenía que pagar por su estadía en el hospital y él ya estaba rojo de la vergüenza pensando que tendría que hablar con el abuelo de nuevo, pero sorpresivamente, Denki fue a visitarle y a decirle que su padre decidió cubrir los gastos del hospital.

Según lo que había hablado con el chico, el padre del chico estaba agradecido con Boruto por haber detenido a su hijo de cometer una locura, después Denki le comentó lo que habían hablado ellos dos, llegaron a un acuerdo ya que Denki le aseguró que conseguiría ser un ninja para no defraudarlo de nuevo, ya que ahora deseaba volverse fuerte con su propio esfuerzo. Ciertamente Boruto podía sentir la determinación en los ojos del chico, había encontrado un camino que seguir.

Otra persona que le había visitado había sido Sumire, quien siempre después de clase le llevaba frutas, la chica se había angustiado al saber que había resultado herido en el accidente, Boruto solo sonreía diciéndole que estaba bien, ni siquiera le dolía mucho para que ella se mostrará tan nerviosa.

Por lo cual allí estaban de nuevo, los dos caminando, esta vez para el primer día de clase del rubio, avanzaban por la calle sin nada en particular que conversar debido a que Boruto aun tenía mucho sueño, aun no se acostumbraba a despertarse temprano así que ella de nuevo le despertó.

— Boruto-kun — Ella se atrevió a romper el silencio, Boruto le miró sin mucho interés.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó él mientras la observaba.

— ¿Trajiste el almuerzo? — Boruto recordó que las clases se extendían hasta la tarde.

— Lo olvide ttebasa — El rio mientras seguía caminando — No soy muy bueno en la cocina — Siguió el caminando, Sumire soltó un suspiró.

— Creo que empiezo a conocerte — Ella solo rodó los ojos hacia otro lado — Por eso me atreví a prepararte el almuerzo — El rubio se detuvo al oírle.

— ¿En verdad? — Él solo abrió los ojos impresionado al notar como ella asentía la cabeza mientras ponía al frente un bento.

— Si — él lo tomó a tiempo, antes de que la chica se arrepintiera.

— ¿Por qué haces esto dattebasa? — Preguntó él mirándole directamente a los ojos, no entendía porque ella era tan amable.

— Bu-bue-no… — Ella trato de buscar una excusa conveniente, la verdad es que se sentía muy arrepentida de que Boruto terminará lastimado por su culpa, porque ella era la culpable de lo que había pasado en el tren, en el fondo se sentía miserable por herir a su compañero quien sufría una misma desgracia que ella —¡Nosotros debemos apoyarnos! — Dijo de repente — Es decir… es que, ambos estamos solos en una situación similar, por lo cual, ¡quiero apoyarte en tu meta! — Eso pareció suficiente para el rubio porque él le dedico una sonrisa radiante.

— ¡Eres genial Sumire! — Ella se alegró al verlo sonreír.

— ¡Mamá! — una chica gritó de repente, ambos chicos pusieron cuidado de quien se trataba.

— Solo es una foto, vamos — Una señora de cabello rosado tenía una cámara en sus manos.

— ¿No puedes tomarla otro día? — La chica de cabello negro cruzó sus brazos molesta.

— No pude tomarla el día de la ceremonia por mi turno en el hospital, así que la tomaré hoy — a la chica se le tiñeron levemente los cachetes al notar la atención que estaba obteniendo de todo el mundo.

— Vamos, no hagas esa expresión, quiero una foto de cuando ingresaste a la academia — La mujer sonrió mientras la pedía a alguien que pasaba por allí que tomará la foto.

Luego la mujer organizó el cabello negro de la chica y se puso a su lado mientras paso su mano por el hombro de ella y sonrió ante la cámara.

"Misma situación", ese pensamiento cruzó la mente de Sumire y Boruto cuando siguieron caminando, aunque no lo admitieran, ese momento madre e hija arruino la mañana de ambos ya que ninguno tenía a su madre para tomarse una foto ahora.

Al llegar al salón, Boruto fue directamente a sentarse al lado de la ventana mientras posaba sus manos encima del escritorio, Sumire solo se dirigió al sitio donde compartía asiento con Sarada Uchiha y Chouchou Akimichi.

El rubio solo pensaba en la última foto que se había tomado con su madre, todavía resentía fuertemente su muerte, pero ya no lloraba tanto debido a que se había ocupado en otras cosas, pero cuando menos lo esperaba, rememoraba un momento a su lado y eso le traía un sabor agridulce.

Sin notarlo, la presencia del rubio había atraído más de una mirada, tanto de chicos como chicas, su aura depresiva había puesto una pared sin querer, ya que le daba la apariencia de un chico serio e indiferente a su alrededor, todos murmuraban cosas, pero él no las escuchaba.

— ¡Boruto-kun! — Una voz conocida llamó por fin su atención.

— Hola Denki — El chico se sentó a su lado.

— Me alegro tanto que salieras del hospital — El chico empezó a hablar con tranquilidad a su lado — Después del accidente — Y se escucharon risas cuando dijo eso, como si nadie creyera que fuera un accidente.

— ¿De verdad van a dejar que un ladrón sea ninja? — Los murmullos empezaron por todo el salón.

— Si, estaba desesperado por salir de allí dattebasa — continuó el rubio hablando tratando de que esos comentarios no le afectaran.

— Seguro va a seguir delinquiendo —

— Boruto-kun… — Sumire solo miraba hacia su alrededor con preocupación, por su culpa todos creían que Boruto era un criminal.

— ¿Por qué te ves tan preocupada? — Chouchou estaba a su lado escuchándola — ¿Acaso es tu novio? — Su tono de voz era sugestivo.

— No es eso — Sumire se puso nerviosa mientras la chica morena reía por su expresión — Somos vecinos… — Trato de corregir ella mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

— No parece eso — Sarada apareció sentándose a su lado — Ese es el tal Boruto del día de la ceremonia, tiene cara de estúpido — Ella cruzó sus brazos mientras Sumire solo miraba hacía el suelo, avergonzada.

— A mi me parece que es bastante guapo — Chouchou siguió hablando ignorando la mirada gélida de Sarada.

— También se ve bastante débil, ¿es verdad que él salvo a esos niños? — Le preguntó a Sumire, ella asintió.

— Aunque no sé los detalles — Murmuró en voz baja — Denki me dijo que los trenes se iban a estrellar y Boruto cambio la trayectoria de los rieles… —

— ¿Ah?, entonces él evito que los trenes se chocaran— La voz de un chico pálido de cabello rubio se elevó por todo el salón — Me imagino que es por eso que sigue aquí, es un héroe entonces — El chico siguió caminando como si nada.

— ¡Inojin-kun! — La voz nerviosa e irritada de Sumire se oyó ya que el chico repitió lo que había dicho y seguramente Boruto pensaría que ella estaría hablando de él.

— Ojala no se le suba a la cabeza — Terminó de decir Inojin mirando hacia la dirección del rubio.

Boruto lo ignoró.

— No te preocupes Denki, no me afectan los rumores — Él le regalo una sonrisa discreta, Denki asintió animadamente.

En ese instante entró Shino hacía el salón de clases.

— ¡De pie! — El rubio oyó la voz de Sumire decir aquello, todos se levantaron así que él hizo lo mismo — ¡Saluden! — Y todos hicieron una nueva reverencia.

— Gracias — Dijo el profesor que miró hacia su dirección — ¿Eres el nuevo? — El rubio asintió — Como estuviste en el hospital no tuviste la oportunidad de dar tu presentación, ven aquí al frente y hazla — Shino dejo los papeles encima el escritorio.

Boruto paso al frente y sintió todas las miradas encima de él.

— Mi nombre es Boruto, tengo doce años, hace tres semanas vine a Konoha ya que no nací aquí — No sé le ocurría que más decir.

— ¿Tienes algún gusto o disgusto? — Preguntó Shino, el niño se puso a meditar sobre ello.

— Ninguno que quiera mencionar —

— ¿Por qué viniste a la academia? — Shino intentó irse por otro lado, ya había hablado con Iruka sobre el estudiante problemático y este le había contado un poco sobre su historia.

— Mi madre fue ninja, era bastante fuerte, yo quiero ser igual que ella — Shino notó ese brillo en sus ojos.

— Es suficiente, siéntate — Boruto hizo caso.

Quizás su presentación no fue la mejor, pero ahora un aura de misterio lo envolvía ya que no dijo mucho, lo que él no había notado es que la población femenina le pareció bastante interesante que él fuera reservado con lo que dijo.

* * *

Una vez terminada la prueba física, Boruto sentía hambre, por lo cual fue al salón junto con Denki para comer el almuerzo.

— ¡Eso fue asombroso!, obtuviste el segundo lugar en las pruebas — Boruto miró interesado.

— ¿No fui el primero? — Y eso hería un poco su orgullo.

— No, el primero es un chico que casi no se aparece, al parecer es repitente —

Ambos entraron al salón de clase donde rápidamente los otros chicos salieron apresurados con sus bentos.

— ¿Por qué tienen tanta prisa? — Preguntó Boruto sin entender su actitud.

— Váyanse de aquí — Oyó la voz de un chico en el fondo del salón — Ahora mismo estoy usando este lugar — Era un chico mayor que ellos, de cabello negro con piel más oscura, parecía enojado por alguna razón.

— ¿Por qué? — Él alzó una ceja cuando el chico saltó y quedo frente suyo.

— Porque yo lo digo — Ambos se miraron intensamente mientras chipas corrían por sus ojos.

— ¿Y a ti quién te dijo que mandabas dattebasa? — Esta vez Boruto cruzó sus brazos.

— No me hagas reír, lo dice quien robó un tren y lo estrelló en la cara del hombre más fuerte de toda la aldea — la sonrisa confundía al rubio — Seguro tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo —

— Eso no es cierto, él no lo robó — Denki trato de convencerlo de lo contrario.

— ¿Ahora resulta que es un accidente? — Bufo irritado el niño — Sigues escondiéndote debajo las influencias de tu padre, ustedes dos, solo son un estorbo —

— Cree lo que quieras dattebasa— Boruto paso sus manos dentro de su chaqueta, aquel chico solo era un gran cretino — Pero no dejaré que me domines — Ese desafío irritó aun más a su compañero.

— Iwabee déjalos en paz — Hasta entonces Boruto se dio de cuenta de que sus compañeros miraban por la puerta, logró ver los ojos verdes de un chico pelinegro — has repetido dos veces el año y tu nivel de taijutsu es igual que el de un maestro, este chico acaba de llegar apenas a la aldea y no sabe lo que dice — Aunque estaba en su defensa, Boruto se molestó mucho por su comentario.

— Debería darle la bienvenida — El chico apretó su puño, uno contra el otro.

— Boruto-kun — Denki se veía nervioso detrás de él.

— Cuando quieras dattebasa — un concurso de miradas empezó entre ambos chicos.

— Y yo que intenté ayudarte — El chico de la coleta puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

Iwabee lo guio hasta un campo de entrenamiento, para su sorpresa, todos los alumnos lo siguieron, él se dedicó a mirar el campo de batalla.

— Ah… ¿Y la clase? — Sumire miraba nerviosa a todos lados al ver que todos terminaron siguiéndolos, seguramente el chico se metería en problemas de nuevo.

— No hay problema, podemos decir que es por culpa de ellos dos — Chouchou comía tranquilamente sus papas, y Sarada no parecía estar preocupada por ninguno de ellos, aunque miraba disimuladamente tratando de averiguar las habilidades de las dos personas que le habían superado en la prueba física.

—¿Tienes miedo? — Preguntó Iwabee.

— Para nada — Respondió fríamente Boruto, quería terminar con esto rápido.

— Seguiremos las reglas de la academia, por lo cual no usaré esto — Dejo clavada la pesada vara que tenía — Si lo uso, te mato — Pero eso no lo dejo intimidar.

Iwabee inició la pelea tirando shurikens en dirección del rubio, este saltó rápidamente para esquivarlos y corrió en su dirección para golpearlo, pero el chico moreno bloqueo sus puños, para distraerlos esta vez fue Boruto quien tiro los shurikens, y luego aparecer a sus espaldas.

" Es rápido", pensó Iwabee al notar que no sería tan fácil como creyó que sería.

Bloqueó rápidamente la patada y agarro su pierna, pero Boruto no se la dejaría tan fácil, dirigió su puño quien también fue bloqueado y luego giro el cuerpo para ensartar una patada en su cabeza pero también fue bloqueada, luego Iwabee lo tiro en dirección a un muro.

"Si fuera fácil, no sería tan divertido", pensó el rubio mientras se levantaba y volvía a lanzar shuriken, esta vez Iwabee los esquivó con el kunai.

Empezó a correr entre los pilares mientras Iwabee lo seguía con la mirada, lanzó unos shuriken en su dirección pero Iwabee los siguió esquivando con el Kunai, Boruto esquivo un puño del chico y lo tomó por el hombro, enseguida Iwabee lo tomó y lo lanzó al suelo saliendo una nube de humo con un tronco.

— Jutsu de sustitución — murmuró el pelinegro al darse cuenta de las habilidades del rubio.

Boruto apareció detrás de él y lo golpeo con una patada en su cara, al convertirse en tronco también, supo que ambos habían pensado lo mismo. El rubio miró hacía su alrededor, buscando a su oponente.

"No quiero seguir alargando esto", Boruto esquivo a Iwabee cuando salió de su escondite.

— Nada mal, nada mal dattebasa — Alabó él al chico al ver sus habilidades ninja que también eran impresionantes.

Iwabee soltó una bomba de humo, bloqueándole la vista.

— Es tu fin — Susurró el rubio, cuando se acercó rápidamente a su oponente brindándole un golpe con chakra acumulado en su palma en su estómago, esquivo los puños de Iwabee rápidamente y acertó otros tres golpes, dos en su espalda y otro en su pierna derecha.

— Con eso no me vas a hacer ni cosquilla — Pero Iwabee sintió algo extraño al mover su pierna, está dolía demasiado donde el chico le había pegado.

— ¿Crees que si eres fuerte tienen que aguantarte todo? — Boruto preguntó, ya cansado de su actitud.

— ¿Acaso no se lo permiten al hokage? — Le devolvió la pregunta él — Los otros adultos tiene que hacerle caso, si yo hubiera nacido en otra época ya sería ninja y no tendría que estar aquí aprendiendo cosas que no son ninjutsu —

— Eso solo quiere decir que eres malo estudiando — Una gotita se resbalaba de la mejilla del rubio, aquella afirmación puso en evidencia a Iwabee — Creo que lo estás enfocando mal y desquitándote con las personas equivocadas —

— ¿Estás llamándome tonto? — Iwabee se enojó, por lo cual arremetió contra Boruto golpeándolo hasta dejarlo en el suelo, el niño se levantó para devolverle los golpes, pero Iwabee desapareció de su campo de visión para posicionarse en una columna, sosteniéndose con chakra verticalmente.

De nuevo shuriken volaron hacia su dirección y una logró darle en el brazo, Iwabee saltó hacía él para golpearle con un puño, pero entonces lo atravesó.

— ¿Bunshinjutsu? — Mencionó desconcertado Iwabee, cuando Boruto apareció detrás y logró acertar dos puños y una patada que lo mando volando una distancia considerable del salón.

Los alumnos se alegraban de que Boruto hubiera ganado, miraban admirados de como el chico logró vencer a alguien tan bueno en taijutsu, pero la celebración fue interrumpida por el grito de Iwabee que saltó a coger su vara, donde está se le incrustó las rocas del suelo.

— Yo voy a pelear como el hokage — Gritó frustrado él mientras alzaba la vara.

Boruto frunció el ceño cuando veía en cámara lenta como Iwabee se acercaba con la vara para darle un golpe con ese martillo de tierra.

"Vaya tonto", respiró profundamente en total calma, e inmediatamente acumulo chakra en sus dedos, "espero que no se den de cuenta", inmediatamente esquivo el martillo que golpeó el suelo creando un leve temblor y alzando rocas alrededor, y sus dedos rápidamente dieron dos golpes certeros en cada brazo de Iwabee, cuando él chico volvió a alzar el martillo, las rocas se desprendieron cayendo al suelo; de nuevo trato de acumular chakra, pero no podía hacerlo.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — Murmuró él con rabia mientras sus manos temblaban.

— Creí que había dicho que usaría las reglas y no utilizaría armas — El comentario de Inojin le hizo dar de cuenta a Iwabee que había roto su propia regla.

Sarada observó que a su lado estaba Shino-sensei, quien lucía un poco enfadado.

— ¿Desde cuándo está ahí? — Preguntó la chica acomodándose las gafas.

— El tiempo suficiente — Contestó él llamando la atención de los demás estudiantes — Vayan al salón de clase —

Todos sin excepción empezaron a correr dejando a Boruto e Iwabee solos.

— Estamos en problemas — Canturreó el rubio quien puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? — Shino se acercó rápidamente revisando si tenían alguna herida, aparte de la ropa sucia, no parecía que hubiera pasado algo.

— No puedo… — Susurró Iwabee mirando sus manos con miedo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Cuestionó Shino, Boruto estaba callado, sabía a que se refería.

— ¿Qué demonios me hiciste? — Su mirada era de terror.

— Nada, nada dattebasa~ — Y él empezó a caminar hacía el salón.

— Iwabee, no te preocupes, solo es temporal — Shino le calmó cuando vio su desesperación.

— ¿Qué me hizo? — Preguntó Iwabee, Shino solo veía al chico rubio caminar despreocupado, o eso quería parecer.

— Eso debes averiguarlo tú, si quieres puedes ir a la enfermería — El profesor siguió a su alumno hasta que lo alcanzó.

— ¿Me va a regañar? — Boruto alzó su ceja, dándole a entender que no se arrepentía.

— Después de clase hablaremos tú y yo— Boruto borró su expresión divertida.

Primer día de clases y estaba en problemas otra vez, Sumire le daría un sermón.

* * *

El rubio estaba sentado en un cuarto donde solo estaban ellos dos, Shino parecía meditar algo mientras miraba hacía el suelo, el silencio le incomodaba bastante pero no se atrevía a quebrarlo, hubiera querido adivinar la expresión de Shino en ese momentos, pero esas enormes gafas no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

— Boruto — Le llamó finalmente — ¿Cómo te has sentido aquí? — Preguntó mientras los ojos azules del rubio le miraban directamente.

— Bueno… yo me estoy acostumbrando apenas —

— Las cosas son diferentes aquí — Shino terminó de contestarle y Boruto asintió lentamente — Sé por el director Iruka que perdiste a tu mamá recientemente — Continuó hablando mientras él solo escuchaba atentamente — Debes sentirte triste, pero eso no significa que busques problemas, ella no lo querría —

— Lo sé, se enojaría mucho conmigo, ella daba mucho miedo cuando se enojaba — Boruto tocó su brazo incomodo, su madre no era del tipo "violento", pero su mirada de decepción o de enojo con el byakugan aun hacían eco dentro de él.

— ¿Miedo? — Aquello sorprendió a Shino.

— Iwabee empezó el conflicto, yo quería estar en paz pero él… —

— No interesa quien empezó — Declaró Shino — De lo que quería hablar realmente era del Juken — Y Boruto se paralizó al oírlo.

— ¿Eh? —

— Tengo una teoría Boruto — Le explicó Shino — No eres de Konoha y él único contacto que tenías con un ninja era tu mamá, ¿cierto? — Boruto tragó en seco, ¡había metido la pata!

— S-si —

— El Juken es una técnica exclusiva del clan Hyuga, así que la única forma de que la aprendieras es que estuvieras cerca de alguien de ese clan — Boruto se hundió en su silla mientras empezaba a pensar en la furia de su abuelo al enterarse de que alguien le había descubierto — Coincidencialmente, una perteneciente del clan que vivía lejos murió recientemente — Continuó hablando él.

Boruto no sabía que decir, su cara se puso pálida, creyó que al menos mantendría ese estúpido secreto por más tiempo, fue entonces cuando Shino extendió hacía él una foto donde se veía a una mujer de cabellos negros, un perro y tres niños de aproximadamente su edad, dos niños y una niña; él la recibió detallando la foto mientras reconocía inmediatamente a su mamá. Al ver a su mamá en esa foto (con su suave sonrisa y esos ojos que tanto deseaba ver) hizo que las lágrimas en sus ojos azules se acumularan.

— Eso confirma mi teoría — Dijo el pelinegro — Ella era mi compañera de equipo — Le contó mientras el niño rubio limpiaba las lágrimas que salieron resbalando por sus mejillas.

Si, ya sabía que su mamá había sido ninja, pero no creyó encontrarse con uno de sus ex compañeros de equipo, mucho menos que podía ser su profesor, quizás la gente que le rodeaba conocía a su mamá y él actuaba descuidadamente por allí.

— Y tienes razón, ella era muy fuerte — De nuevo continuó hablando Shino — Pero el juken es una técnica del clan Hyuga, si sigues usándola en público te conectaran con ella fácilmente, por lo cual, entrenaremos más técnicas — Boruto alzó su mirada.

— ¿No va a delatarme dattebasa? — Cuestionó él un poco asombrado.

— Cuando tengas tu propio equipo, entenderás que ellos se son como tu familia — Le explicó Shino — nunca entendí porque nos había abandonado, pero ahora que estas aquí, todo es muy claro — El rubio no entendía lo que decía — Si es tu deseo que no conozcan tu origen, yo no seré quien lo cuente — Concluyó él.

— Ah, gracias dattebasa — El rubio sonrió discretamente.

— ¿Sabes quién es tu papá? — Le preguntó Shino, Boruto negó lentamente.

— Ni idea, tampoco me interesa conocerlo dattebasa —

— Es inevitable que lo conozcas — Declaró él, haciendo que Boruto temiera eso, es como si él estuviera muy cerca — Haré lo posible para que él no se enteré, pero tienes que saber algo —

— ¿Qué cosa dattebasa? —

— Eres idéntico a él, incluso tu forma de expresarte se parece a la de él — Le advirtió Shino.

— Eso ya lo sé dattebasa —

Era obvio que se parecía a él, no tenía ni una pinta de su mamá, los ojos azules y el cabello rubio solo podía ser de él, se maldijo asi mismo por el comentario.

— Todo sería más fácil si me pareciera a ella dattebasa — Concluyó él cerrando los ojos — Si tuviera su cabello, o el byakugan, todo esto es injusto dattebasa — Susurró eso último un poco cohibido.

No quería parecerse a él, quería tener la esencia de su mamá, amable y fuerte, dispuesta a proteger lo que amaba.

— Las cosas son así, solo intenta pasar desapercibido, mañana en la tarde entrenaremos — Shino se levantó y el niño también, tenía otro aliado.

* * *

Era el último capitulo que tenía escrito asi que es posible que sea el último, mi universidad me absorbe y no me suelta ToT.

Sobre este capitulo, pues tenia que pasar esa escena del anime si o si, no queria copiar todo lo del capitulo pero si varias cositas (ya que solo me baso en el anime), si escribo el proximo, tendrá cosas similares, pero no iguales :v.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, Sabaku, pues como no tienes cuenta en fanfiction tus reviews se mandan como anonimos y el autor los tiene que autorizar (o esperar cinco dias), asi que me llegaron tres y autorice los tres, gracias por los reviews, me hicieron muy feliz 3


	5. Sarada Uchiha

Boruto no entendía a sus compañeros de clase, en una práctica de Shuriken, Iwabee trajo una herramienta que todavía les estaba prohibida y había terminado teniendo un accidente con otro de sus compañeros, como castigo todos terminaron arreglando la cabeza del Hokage que se había destruido con el tren (como había sido su culpa que se destruyera, él también debía ir a arreglarla).

— ¿No te molesta estar en el castigo también? — Preguntó el rubio mientras Sumire reía.

— No — Ella solo sonreía mientras Boruto detenía el trabajo para ver como los otros jugaban con videojuegos.

Desde que había peleado con Iwabee este lo miraba mal por cualquier cosa y parecía querer competir con él por todo, Boruto trataba de ignorarlo pero era muy difícil, luego estaba Inojin con su afilada lengua que no paraba de hacer comentarios sarcásticos, y sin duda él que más le llamaba la atención era Shikadai que era un vago por excelencia pero Boruto creía que escondía su talento para evitarse problemas (Y él debería seguir su ejemplo), y por último, alejado de los otros estaba Metal Lee quien era la definición de rareza viva, era un buen ninja, con el mejor taijutsu, pero desafortunadamente se ponía tan nervioso que estropeaba todo, así como esta mañana.

— Chicos, el descanso termino — Anunció Sumire antes de que Boruto dijera algo, sabía lo tensa que era la situación entre ellos y el rubio.

— Si, igual solo falta la parte de Metal — Entonces todos vieron como el chico con todas sus fuerzas golpeaba la piedra con el cincel y el martillo, y sin demora el rostro del Hokage volvió a derrumbarse.

— ¡Sumire! — Boruto tomo a la chica entre sus brazos para ponerla a salvo de las rocas, el resto retrocedió ante el incidente.

— ¿Están bien? — Preguntó Shikadai.

— Si — Respondió la chica quien aun estaba entre los brazos del chico.

— eso estuvo cerca — Susurró él soltándola, Sumire miro hacía el suelo apenada.

— Gracias — Ella se sonrojo levemente, pero solo recibió una sonrisa del rubio.

— De nada —

En el camino a casa Boruto notó que Sumire no dejaba de mirar a Metal, eso por algún motivo lo irritó, pero lo dejo pasar ya que Shikadai solo se quejaba de él, e incluso hirió los sentimientos del chico, haciendo que se fuera realmente triste.

— Pobre… él se esfuerza más que cualquiera — Apuntó Sumire.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? — Preguntó Inojin serio, lo cual hizo sentir incomodo a Shikadai.

— Porque es una molestia — Y Shikadai solo se fue incómodo.

— Quizás alguien debería hablar con él — Susurró la chica.

Boruto puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza despreocupado, no era su asunto.

— Ya se le pasará — Y se alejó de los chicos sin decir algo más.

Después de todo aun tenía que ir a entrenar con Shino-sensei.

Desde que Shino se había enterado de quien era su madre, decidió enseñarle a controlar su chakra y algo de taijutsu, era bastante útil aprender eso ya que mejoraba rápidamente, el problema es que no tenía a Shino solo para enseñarle a él, ya que Shino no solo le ofreció ayuda a él, sino que también le ofreció ayuda a Sarada Uchiha. Si Boruto tuviera que definir a esa chica en una palabra, seria "problemática".

Quizás es porque era bastante competitiva y quería superarlo, o simplemente porque cada vez que lo miraba parecía enojarse, como si su sola existencia fuera una ofensa para ella. Esa vez no fue distinto, cuando lo vio llegar, ella cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño, además trato de ignorar su presencia.

Cuando llegó Shino, empezaron con el calentamiento, su profesor los ponía primero a correr para mejorar su resistencia física, luego empezaban a usar su chakra para escalar un árbol sin las manos, lo cual los dejaba a los dos bastante agotados, luego los ponía a lanzar shuriken.

Una vez que por fin anochecía, Boruto iba a su casa totalmente exhausto, agradecía a los cielos que le mandaron a Sumire porque era fijo que sin ella ya hubiera muerto de hambre, ella le esperaba para que comieran juntos la cena, pero ese día en particular ella no se veía alegre, más bien se veía preocupada. Pero decidió no preguntar nada ya que no tenía cabeza para pensar en nadie más que en su cama.

Al otro día seguía cansado por el entrenamiento extra, por lo cual decidió tomarse las cosas con calma, su rutina era ir junto con Sumire a la academia, e incluso los molestaban diciendo que parecían casados, ya que ella le daba demasiadas atenciones, pero Boruto no traía el tema ni le decía nada, de cierta manera le agradaba tener a alguien que lo cuidará un poco.

El día tranquilo se vio interrumpido cuando notó que Shikadai e Inojin pasaron corriendo a su lado bastante asustados, cuando notó que quien lo seguía era Metal Lee con un aura negra.

— Que… — Boruto se sorprendió bastante al ver a su compañero con esa aura — ¿Viste eso? — Preguntó bastante preocupado a su compañera que palideció al notar que Boruto había visto el chakra color negro de Metal Lee.

— ¿Metal-kun estará enojado con ellos por lo que le dijeron ayer? — La chica pelimorada miró hacia el suelo bastante tensa, el rubio solo pestañeó de nuevo pensando en que seguramente fue una alucinación, pero no lo dejaba tranquilo el hecho de que sus compañeros se pelearan.

— Iré a ver… — Pero Sumire le detuvo de nuevo.

— Boruto-kun… — Dijo ella agarrándole con fuerza — Si te metes en una pelea otra vez podrían castigarte de nuevo — El chico de ojos azules enarcó sus cejas… no quería dejar a sus compañeros en problemas, pero ella tenía razón.

— Lo siento Sumire, pero creo que es mejor que vaya a ver — Una vez se soltó de su agarre Sumire solo se mordió el labio bastante estresada, incluso llegó a sangrar.

— Esto no puede ser — Susurró.

El rubio buscó a sus compañeros, pero lamentablemente no sabía donde se habían metido, pero entonces una gran explosión negra se vio en los campos de entrenamiento de shuriken, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para ver lo que pasó, los otros estudiantes siguieron su ejemplo y encontraron a un mal herido Metal Lee, Shikadai e Inojin se veían asustados y con algunas heridas, pero no estaban al mismo nivel que ellos.

— No… — Susurró el rubio al ver la escena.

— No… — A su lado sintió la voz de su amiga, las lágrimas bajaron por sus ojos al ver la escena de su compañero herido.

— ¡Traigan a un profesor! — Grito Sarada quien también vio la escena.

— Tranquila Sumire — Boruto le paso un pañuelo para que ella limpiará sus lágrimas, pero ella no dejaba de temblar.

Ese día suspendieron las clases.

* * *

— Este día no podría ser más horrible — Sarada estaba también preocupada, Boruto solo pensaba en lo que había pasado en la mañana, el chakra negro que vio lo tenía bastante pensativo.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo — Murmuró él viendo hacia nada, ambos esperaban a que Shino-sensei viniera a enseñarles.

— Mi mamá dijo que Metal se quedó sin chakra, como si algo se lo hubiera succionado — Ella cruzó los brazos — Lo peor es que no es el primer caso — Era la primera vez que Sarada le hablaba tanto, parecía bastante interesada en el caso.

— ¿Viste algo extraño en él? —

— Por supuesto que si, ¿acaso no viste como quedó? —

— Me refiero a si viste algo así como… un aura negra cubriéndole — Sarada lo observó unos instantes antes de responder.

— No — Dijo sinceramente, pero anotó en su memoria sobre lo que le había dicho el chico.

— Hola — Shino llegó interrumpiendo la charla, se veía estresado y preocupado y no era para menos, ya que uno de sus alumnos estaba grave — Siento la demora, pero por lo que paso hoy no pude venir antes, y creo que lo mejor será detener la práctica, lo siento mucho — Ambos se miraron.

— Esta bien Sensei, sé que tiene cosas que resolver — Comentó la chica de cabellos negros tratando de no molestarle más.

— De acuerdo, gracias por avisarnos — Boruto solo veía su tiempo desperdiciado, pero ya no podía hacer nada más.

— Gracias por comprender — cuando ambos se quedaron solos, solo se miraron una vez más.

— Aún podemos entrenar los dos — Le propuso Sarada al rubio, este levantó una ceja intrigado.

Sarada Uchiha pertenecía a un clan extinto de Konoha, pero la fama de los Uchihas era mundial, su padre había luchado en la cuarta guerra ninja, y había ayudado junto al séptimo Hokage a derrotar a una tal Kaguya, al menos eso decían los libros de historia. Así que era natural que ella al pertenecer a tal familia fuera una excelente ninja, incluso buscaba volverse más fuerte entrenando más que nadie, por lo cual, ser derrotada en un combate por un rubio aparecido de la nada hirió su orgullo más que nada en el mundo.

— ¡Ah! — Con ese último golpe Boruto la mando a volar unos metros, ella no sabía que había pasado, solo sentía unas ráfagas salir de las palmas del muchacho y luego dolor en puntos específicos, luego sentía que le faltaba la fuerza para levantarse y seguir combatiendo.

Boruto sabía que tenía prohibido usar el Juken, pero no podía evitarlo, en especial cuando se trataba de una niña, si la gente se enteraba que ella le había derrotado no lo iban a dejar en paz, por eso uso aquella técnica con ella de manera intermitente mientras las golpeaba.

— ¿Es lo mismo que usaste con Iwabee? — Preguntó ella levantándose con dificultad, Boruto solo miró hacia otro lado apenado.

— Quien sabe… —

—¡Eso no es una respuesta clara! — Alzó ella la voz enojándose.

— Un ninja no revela sus secretos — Y el rubio claramente podía ver una venita hinchándose en la frente de su adversaria.

— Muy bien, voy a descubrir lo que es, y luego te venceré — Ella le señalo con el dedo, de esa manera lo convirtió en su rival.

Y entonces los problemas empezaron.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Boruto que vencer a Sarada le iba a traer tantos problemas se hubiera dejado derrotar, aunque eso le hubiera costado su orgullo de hombre, ya que la chica empezó a seguirlo para estudiarlo, aparte, empezó a buscar información sobre su técnica, aunque sin el Byakugan no tenía ninguna pista que explicará tal técnica, luego empezaron los retos para tratar de vencerlo, lo cual se volvía más difícil ya que ella era la personificación del "mayor esfuerzo" (aparte de Metal Lee), y se volvía más y más buena en su taijutsu, mientras él se veía en problemas ya que se rehusaba a usar de nuevo el Juken con ella por temor a que le descubriera.

— Boruto — De nuevo aparecía ella mientras el rubio la miraba mal.

— ¿Otra vez dattebasa? — Dijo él fastidiado.

— No escaparas de mí — Entonces uno de los famosos golpes de Sarada iba directo hacia el suelo, lo sintió temblar cuando impacto su puño con este, por lo cual el pobre chico solo tragó audiblemente.

— ¡Si sigues así me vas a matar Dattebasa! — Le gritó mientras los pelos se le ponían de punta.

— ¡Si mueres entonces no eres digno de ser llamado mi rival! — Dijo ella acomodándose los lentes mientras le sonreía.

— ¡Estás loca! — Gritó de nuevo mientras los otros empezaban a gritar "pelea" alrededor de ellos.

— Bien, ¡prepárate! — Y el nuevo puño iba directamente hacía él, casi podía ver el chakra que se formaba en sus nudillos, la única forma de salir ileso de eso era solo una.

Casi como si fuera un baile se dio la vuelta rápidamente dándole la espalda, le esquivo su puño y agarro su brazo para utilizar la fuerza de ella y lanzarla lejos, utilizando su propio cuerpo como palanca, esto hizo que ella cayera a lo lejos de espaldas. La burla de los otros solo hizo que incrementará su ira por lo cual el rubio decidió huir.

— Problemático… — Dijo Shikadai cuando el chico rubio llegó a su lado y se escondió atrás suyo.

— Shhh… — Le dijo mientras Sarada empezaba a correr por todo el lugar tratando de encontrarlo.

— ¿Cómo fue que te la ganaste de enemiga? — Preguntó el chico mientras alzaba una ceja.

— La vencí en un entrenamiento — contestó él bastante molestó — si tienes una forma de volver en el tiempo para evitar esa estupidez te lo agradecería dattebasa— Una risa fue lo que salió de la boca del chico.

— Bueno, lo peor que te podría pasar es que termines casado con ella, creo que algo parecido le paso a mis padres — Boruto no se imaginaba esa escena con Sarada Uchiha.

— Ni lo digas — Y una vez que Sarada se escapó de su rango de visión, Boruto pudo respirar tranquilo.

— Aunque también tienes detrás de ti a la delegada, eres bastante popular —

— Sumire y yo somos amigos, además es mi vecina, es normal que seamos cercanos dattebasa — Respondió él.

— Esos no son los rumores — Se burló de nuevo Shikadai.

— Hablando de rumores… — Boruto le miró serio — ¿Qué paso con Metal? — Le cuestionó el rubio mientras le veía.

— Bueno… no ha mejorado — Y Shikadai mostró una sombra en su rostro, parecía lamentar lo que había pasado con su compañero de clase — Es mi culpa, por lo que le dije — El rubio lo observó atento.

— No creo que sea tu culpa — Aquello hizo que él se sorprendiera — Él estaba actuando raro, vi una sombra negra rodearlo… lo mismo paso con Denki con lo del tren, en todo caso, si hay alguien a quien culpar, entonces es mi culpa por no llegar a tiempo a detenerlo dattebasa—

— ¿A qué te refieres con una sombra? — Pero Boruto no respondió, solo se fue rápidamente ya que Sarada lo encontró de nuevo.

* * *

— Muy bien, aquí termina este juego del gato y el ratón — La chica le había seguido después de la escuela, ahora estaba encima de una terraza, él en un tanque de agua y ella en otro, no parecía querer ceder ante su desafio.

— ¿Cuándo me vas a dejar en paz dattebasa? — Preguntó ya irritado, Sarada cruzó sus brazos.

— Cuando te derrote — Le respondió con total tranquilidad.

— Esta bien, me rindo — Pero ella solo frunció el ceño.

— ¡Claro que no!, ¡tienes que pelear con todo lo que tengas o no tendría sentido! — Ella agitaba sus puños enojada, Boruto veía aburrido como iba tan enserio.

No había ninguna solución en ganarle, pero tampoco en perder contra ella, tenía que pensar rápidamente en algo que hiciera que ella desistiera de atacarle, trato de pensar en como hacían los amigos en su pueblo anterior para quitarse de encima a las fastidiosas de las niñas.

De nuevo ella le ataco mientras él esquivaba, ya se volvía experto en esquivar ataques gracias a ella, entonces lo shuriken volaron hacia él de nuevo, por lo cual los volvió a esquivar.

— ¡Dejar de huir! — le gritó ella propinándole un golpe que le dejo doliendo el brazo.

No era difícil descifrar la técnica que estaba usando, ella acumulaba chakra en un punto específico lo cual magnificaba su fuerza, lo cual lo hacía bastante peligrosa, pero aún le costaba controlar el chakra, por lo cual no le hacía mucho daño, pero si le dolía bastante, entonces recordó algo y en su rostro se formó una gran sonrisa, justo las que le daba a su mamá cuando le hacía una travesura.

Sarada sintió un horrible presentimiento al ver esa sonrisa, tanto así que retrocedió un paso, pero él contrataco rápidamente con su taijutsu haciéndola retroceder y caer al suelo tratando de defenderse, pero fue inmovilizada por él chico.

— Bien, esto terminará ahora dattebasa — Ella trataba de quitárselo de encima pero rápidamente la volteó para que su cara quedará contra el suelo y sus manos en su espalda — Vas a dejar de perseguirme o se lo mostraré a los demás —

— ¿Qué pl… — Y ella no alcanzó a preguntarle cuando sintió que algo se deslizó por sus piernas.

Boruto rápidamente la soltó y saltó hacia el otro edificio, ella se levantó del suelo dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

— ¡Le mostraré tus bragas a todos los de la clase dattebasa! — En los dedos del chico se veía la pequeña prenda que la hondeaba el viento, Sarada enrojeció de vergüenza y de ira al verlo.

— ¡Voy a matarte! — Grito con toda la intención de seguirle.

— Si yo fuera tú, no lo haría — El chico señalo hacia la calle donde la gente caminaba tranquilamente, entonces Sarada se sintió desnuda al notar que si saltaba alguien podría verla, puso sus manos en su falda tratando de que el viento no la moviera.

— Voy a matarte… — Dijo ella mientras lo veía con resentimiento, Boruto era él peor y ella le daría su merecido.

— Hasta luego — Y él se fue corriendo entre los techos dejándola allí, sola y sin bragas.

— Ya no podré casarme— Susurró ella mientras lo veía irse sin poder hacer nada.

* * *

Sarada llegó a su casa con mucho enojo, entró pateando la puerta directamente hacia su cuarto, sacó la ropa que tenía allí y la llevó hacia el patio y le hecho todo el alcohol que encontró.

— ¡De ninguna manera seré débil de nuevo! — Entonces le prendió un cerillo y lo tiro haciendo una gran llamarada que se vio hasta en la torre del hokage.

— ¡Sarada! — Sakura entró asustada al ver a su hija quemar sus cosas — ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó asustada al ver la cara de su hija.

— Mamá, necesito que me compres ropa — Dijo ella decidida — ¡Y nada de vestidos!, ¡las kunoichi no podemos estar en desventaja! — Una gota resbalo por la cabeza de Sakura pensando seriamente en llevar a su hija al psiquiatra.

* * *

Boruto descansaba tranquilamente en su cama, Sarada había sido un gran dolor de cabeza todo el día, por lo cual se fue directamente a dormir ya que necesitaba recuperar fuerzas para enfrentarse a la furia Uchiha al día siguiente, pero Sumire tenía otros planes ya que fue a llevarle la comida, pero al no abrir la puerta por estar dormido, ella decidió entrar para ver que todo estuviera bien, al verlo dormido dejo la comida en la mesita ya que él podría despertar en medio de la noche por el hambre, pero al ver las bragas de una chica encima su escritorio hizo que ella perdiera todos sus colores.

—¡BORUTO-KUN! — grito a todo pulmón despertando al chico y de paso a todo Konoha.

— ¿Sumire? — Él observó hacia su alrededor buscando la razón de tanto escándalo, hasta que vio en las manos de la delegada las bragas de Sarada.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — La mirada que le dio la chica hizo que recordará a la cara enojada de su mamá, y temió por su vida.

— Esto… verás— Y él trato de explicarle todo, pero lo único que se ganó que la chica mostrará un par de lágrimas por sus ojos bastante enojada por lo que había hecho.

— ¡Eres el peor Boruto-kun! — Ella rápidamente se fue corriendo dejándolo solo.

Boruto aprendería a que no debía meterse con una mujer o terminaría sufriendo las consecuencias, en especial si hacías enojar a la que te mantenía vivo, ya que Sumire de castigo dejo de hacerle la comida.

* * *

Si te metes con una te metes con todas precioso C;

Muchas gracias por los reviews, aun no desisto con la idea, quiero terminarla, aunque no adaptaría toda la serie, no creo que pueda por el tiempo, pero si hasta cierta parte (no todos los capitulos, soy muy floja para eso), es curioso que entre más capitulos pasen de la serie más me enamoró de este niño, y Naruto parte mi corazón al no darse cuenta de lo hermosos que son sus hijos ;_;

Ay Naruto, ¿cuándo un sueño tan hermoso puede convertirse en una pesadilla? :c, ser adulto apesta.

 **Sabaku:** La paciencia es una virtud, y eso no pasará pronto, tiene que desarrollarse muchas cosas para llegar a ese momento.

 **MdB:** A mi me paso algo parecido, de hecho, yo no seguía Naruto, solo veía algunos capitulos esporadicamente (tampoco leía el manga, solo cuando veía al fandom alterarse), pero Boruto cambio todo eso, por su culpa me vi todo el anime (con mucho relleno y todo), Con respecto a tu duda, pues se resulven solas si lees detalladamente, pero las explicaré, Lo que pasa es que Boruto vivía muy lejos de los ninjas asi que no tenia mucha de esa influencia, solo lo que Hinata le hablaba, lo cual no era mucho porque era una vida que ella quería olvidar, y si lo admira, pero no tanto como lo hace un niño que vivió toda su vida escuchando sobre sus héroes.

Y Sobre el parecido con Naruto, no lo ha visto directamente a la cara, solo en la estatua, y si somos realistas, Naruto nunca se vio parecido con el cuarto Hokage como para que lo haga Boruto solo por una estatua xD.

 **Knicky Ouji:** No puedo prometer nada, si no preguntale a mis fanaticos en Gravity falls y Vocaloid, de seguro me odian por abandonar mis fics (aunque vocaloid este muerto). ;v

Nos vemos en el próximo cap (si es que hay).


	6. ¿Quién es el sol?

— ¿Qué sucede Boruto-kun? — Preguntó Denki al chico quien se sostenía el estómago por el hambre que tenia.

— Tengo hambre dattebasa— Chilló un poco mientras el pelinegro le veía con pesar.

— ¿No desayunaste? —

— No, Sumire me castigo — El rubio solo hizo un puchero y Denki tenia una gotita en su cara bastante apenado.

— ¿Ahora que hiciste? — Denki esperaba una grandiosa explicación, pero Boruto solo suspiró.

— Olvídalo dattebasa— El chico solo puso sus manos en los bolsillos y siguió como si nada hacia el salón.

No podía decirle que había acosado a una niña, ¿o si?

Sarada apareció en el salón con sus cejas juntas, lo primero que miró fue a Boruto que trato de esconderse debajo de su escritorio esperando que no le empezará a tirar Kunais, pero ella solo lo ignoró y trato de entrar al salón, había cambiado su vestido por uno con shorts, cosa que desde la perspectiva del rubio era mejor para un ninja. Sumire detuvo a la chica y la alejo del salón hacia un lugar donde no hubiera nadie, Boruto ya se imaginaba para que.

— Sarada — La chica estaba bastante nerviosa mientras sostenía una pequeña bolsa en sus manos, no sabía como decirlo.

— ¿Qué sucede delegada? — Ella puso una mano en su cintura al ver a la chica.

— Quería devolverte esto — Ella extendió sus manos, Sarada tomó la bolsa y la observó levemente, entonces su cara cambio de color a uno carmesí.

— ¡Por qué tienes esto? — Preguntó bastante avergonzada.

— Boruto me contó lo que sucedió — Sarada quería ir a matar a ese enano de una vez por todas — Estoy realmente apenada por su comportamiento, no imagine que Boruto-kun fuera así — Sarada asintió.

— Fue algo realmente bajo — Sumire asintió.

— Sarada, yo estoy de tu lado — Eso sorprendió a la pelinegra ya que Sumire se llevaba bastante bien con Boruto — No soportaré ese tipo de comportamiento—

— Gracias — Sarada entendió que podía contar con ella.

Ambas volvieron al salón, Sarada dirigió al chico una mirada de satisfacción que hizo temblar al pobre chico, ahora se lamentaba haber hecho aquello.

— Muy bien, empezaremos la clase — Shino entró rápidamente cerrando la puerta, todos los alumnos empezaron a notar que estaba bastante nervioso y estresado — Tengo un anuncio que hacerles — El profesor carraspeó levemente atrayendo la atención de sus alumnos — como saben, ha habido algunas personas que han sufrido un cambio de personalidad y luego caen enfermos, aun no se sabe exactamente cual es la causa, pero para prevenir más accidentes, desde ahora y hasta que se solucione habrá un toque de queda — Todos se miraron aburridos por la noticia, pero sabían que era para prevenir que pasara algo, como le había sucedido a su compañero Metal Lee.

A la hora del almuerzo, Boruto fue a comprar comida ya que lo habían dejado sin almuerzo, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que alguien ya había comprado los Yakisoba pan, Sarada tenía uno en la mano y Chou Chou tenia como cien, esto molestó al rubio bastante ya que Sarada parecía querer vengarse.

— ¿No te cansas? — Comentó el rubio con cara de fastidio.

— Esto no tiene nada que ver, Chou Chou tenía hambre — Sarada solo cruzó sus brazos mientras tenia el yakisoba pan en la mano.

— ¿Acaso quieres que repitamos lo de ayer dattebasa? — Sarada sintió otra vez esa mirada de diablillo, mordió su labio de la rabia.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — Preguntó Chou Chou curiosa, en ese momento todos ponían atención a su pequeña disputa.

— ¿Quieres que se lo cuente? — El rubio alzó la ceja, Sarada empezaba a sentir la vergüenza en sus mejillas.

— ¡Boruto-kun! — En ese momento el rubio se estremeció al oír la voz de Sumire — ¡No permitiré que molestes a Sarada de nuevo! — Ella puso sus manos en la cintura y se puso delante de la pelinegra.

— ¡Pero ella fue la que empezó dattebasa! — Intentó replicar el chico, pero al ver la mirada de la chica supo que ahora e había vuelto su enemiga.

— ¿Otra vez están armando escandalo? — Las voces de las demás chicas resonaba.

— Parece que Boruto esta chantajeando con algo a Sarada — Murmuró Chou Chou levemente.

— ¡Es el peor!, los chicos siempre hacen eso — empezaron a quejarse ellas mientras los chicos de la clase empezaban a enojarse por los comentarios.

— Sarada fue la que empezó a buscarle pelea a Boruto, todos lo vieron — Curiosamente para Boruto, Shikadai salió en su defensa.

— Los chicos siempre se justifican — Replico otra de las chicas.

— Es cierto, no importa quien haya empezado la pelea, lo que le hizo a Sarada no es justo — Sumire le volvió a recriminar, Shikadai miro a Boruto con cara de "estás muerto", y las chicas se interesaron más en el tema — Ustedes siempre están haciendo travesuras, las otras clases hablan de lo problemático que estamos siendo — Replico ella sacando su frustración ya que como delegada quería que todos se portaran bien.

— ¿De qué habla? — Preguntó uno de los chicos.

— Ya sabes, sobre el incidente del tren en la cara del Hokage, y el incidente de Metal Lee, también de que Iwabee trajo armas que no debía usar y daño el campo de practica — Respondió otro de ellos.

—Es cierto, las chicas siempre estamos pagando por las tonterías que hacen los chicos —

Boruto veía como la conversación se desviaba de él para empezar a ser un bando de chicos contra chicas, de cierta manera, ellas se quejaban por lo problemático que eran los chicos, y ellos se quejaban de lo escandalosa que eran las chicas, todo escalo de tal manera que empezaron a dividirse en dos grupos para empezar a pelear, pero la pelea fue detenida por Shino-sensei, quien informó que haría algo al respecto para que ambas partes fueran beneficiadas y el enfrentamiento fuera educativo.

Al finalizar las clases ambos grupos se confrontaron en una carrera para alcanzar la bandera, ambos bandos pelearon con todas las fuerzas que tenían para impedir que el otro llegará hacia la bandera, pero de alguna manera los chicos perdieron la ventaja y decidieron hacer un plan sorpresa, Boruto decidió usar un plan alterno para llegar antes a la bandera, cuando las chicas se dieron cuenta de ellos decidieron usar pergaminos explosivos para detenerlo. Los chicos que se aliaron con Boruto trataron de detenerlas, pero Sarada y Chou Chou trataron de alcanzar la bandera mientras Shikadai e Inojin trataban con las demás chicas, Boruto siguió para alcanzarla primero, pero sorpresivamente apareció una extraña criatura que golpeo el piso haciendo que los tres chicos salieran volando, Sarada logró sostenerse de la pared y Boruto tomó la mano de Chou Chou y la impulsó hacia arriba para que ella también pudiera sostenerse, pero él termino cayendo al vació y logró ver una silueta negra que lo dejo impresionado. Antes de caer al suelo, fue rescatado de nuevo por Konohamaru.

— ¿vamos a volver esto una costumbre Kora? — Boruto solo pestañeo y volvió a mirar hacia arriba, la bestia ya se había ido.

— ¿Vio eso? — Preguntó confundido el niño, Konohamaru solo lo miró extraño.

— Si, pero que quede entre secreto — Konohamaru lo bajo del suelo mientras Boruto solo se preguntaba que pudo haber sido eso.

En ese momento la escuela se derrumbo, Shino se veía realmente asustado ya que la idea de que se enfretaran había sido suya, los niños solo veían como habían metido la pata y que seguramente ahora los chismes dirían que en verdad eran problemáticos.

todos se reunieron, Boruto se dio de cuenta que las niñas habían sido las ganadoras por que Sumire logró obtener la bandera, ellas solo presumían del hecho, pero lo dejaron pasar ya que él había salvado a Chou Chou de la caída.

Boruto sentía que quizás debería tratar mejor a las chicas ya que ellas no eran débiles y que literalmente podrían ser mejor que él en cualquier cosa.

— Sarada — La llamó cuando todos iban a ir a comer, ella lo miró de mala manera pero se le acercó igual — Lamento lo que hice, he hecho muy mal en robarte "eso", si mi mamá estuviera aquí seguramente me golpearía por eso, así que realmente lo siento — Sarada se sorprendió por eso, pero ella entendió que quizás estaba siendo muy fastidiosa al perseguirlo por todas partes.

— También me disculpó, yo me obsesioné con ganarte pensando que era mejor que tú y que no debía dejarme superar, pero no tuve en cuenta que quizás tu no querías ser hostigado de tal manera — Sarada le extendió la mano y ambos hicieron las paces — Pero quiero que sepas que la próxima vez yo te ganaré — Declaró sonriendo, Boruto solo asintió algo preocupado por esa amenaza.

¿Al menos podrían ser rivales amistosos?

Boruto le contó a Sumire sobre lo que había sucedido con Sarada y ella realmente se puso bastante contenta por ello, ambos caminaron de regresó a casa juntos como acostumbraban, pero Boruto notaba que Sumire realmente no parecía estar bastante animada, a pesar de que ella había ganado el juego, pero de cierta manera le daba temor preguntar por eso, cuando llegaron al edificio de apartamentos encontraron a un chico albino parado en la mitad del corredor mirando una puerta.

— Hola, ¿podemos ayudarte? — La que le preguntó fue Sumire, el chico volteó su cabeza hacia ellos.

— Buenas tardes — él sonrió levemente, a Boruto le pareció una sonrisa fingida — Yo voy a vivir aquí de ahora de adelante, mi nombre es Mitsuki — Ambos se miraron el uno al otro.

— Espera, no puedes vivir allí, ese es mi apartamento dattebasa — Le aclaró el rubio, el chico no dejo de sonreír, sacó el papelito de su mano.

— Me malinterpretaste, yo voy a vivir al lado, solo me daba curiosidad por saber quien vivía aquí — Boruto sonrió hacia el chico, cosa que le extraño al albino.

— Mi nombre es Boruto, ¡desde ahora seremos vecinos! — y le extendió su mano al chico mientras este lo miraba como si nunca hubiera visto una mano.

— Mucho gusto Mitsuki-kun — Sumire también se presentó, entonces Mitsuki siguió viendo la mano del rubio hasta que la tomó.

— ¿Es una especie de saludo? — Eso solo hizo que ambos pensaran que era raro.

— ¿De dónde eres? — Sumire intentó desviar la incomodidad del momento.

— De la aldea del sonido, vengo a la academia ninja — respondió él sin prestarle mucha atención a sus reacciones.

— Nosotros también vamos a la academia — Sumire sonrió levemente — mañana podemos ir todos juntos — Propuso ella, Mitsuki no mostró ninguna reacción.

— Seguro — Mitsuki solo se dio media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto sin agregar nada más.

— Que niño más raro dattebasa —

— Si — concordó la chica.

— Pero al menos tenemos un amigo más — Sonrió optimista, al final iban a ser un grupo de raros y huérfanos en esa casa hogar.

Boruto durmió más tranquilo ese día, había sido bastante divertido jugar con sus compañeros de clase, quizás, debería tratar de ser más amigables con ellos e integrarse más al grupo, justo como Sumire lo hacía.

Al otro día de nuevo volvió a clase con Sumire, y esta vez con Mitsuki, él chico era muy callado y solo respondía lo necesario, pero Boruto no creía que era mala persona. Cuando llegaron a Clase, Shino-sensei lo presentó a ella, el chico solo miraba hacia cualquier lado, parecía que no entendía nada, pero cuando Shino le hizo pasar al pizarrón lo resolvió sin problema, Boruto se preguntaba así mismo si acaso era un genio o algo así.

Mientras el día transcurría, Mitsuki demostró ser un ninja bastante capas, aunque parecía que casi se le va la mano cuando peleó con Iwabee, Boruto no lo entendía del todo y el resto de la clase parecía no comprenderlo, así que el rubio trato de ser más amigo de él.

— Mitsuki — Le llamó una vez era la hora del almuerzo, el albino lo vio sin interés, el rubio se sentó a comer a su lado, pensaba en las palabras correctas para acercarse a él — ¿Qué opinas de este lugar dattebasa? — Preguntó finalmente tratando de hacer tema de conversación.

— ¿Sobre Konoha? — Boruto asintió levemente — No tengo alguna opinión al respecto, solo es una aldea — El rubio suspiró.

— Debe ser mejor la aldea del sonido entonces —

— No lo sé, me da igual en donde este — El chico alzó una ceja como una señal de confusión.

— Debes de tener un lugar donde prefieras estar — Boruto le dio una mordida a su sándwich, él chico resultó ser más problemático de que creía.

— Me preguntó dónde será — El albino vio el cielo— Se supone que debo buscar un sol, dime, ¿sabes cuál es el sol? — El rubio suspiró, lo medito por unos instantes.

— No entiendo de lo que estás hablando dattebasa — Mitsuki solo le dio una sonrisa fingida, por supuesto que no lo entendería.

— Lo siento, ni siquiera yo sé de lo que estoy hablando — Mitsuki se levantó y se fue a algún lugar, El rubio se sintió derrotado.

Aun así, no lo dejo pasar, se acercaría a Mitsuki sea como sea.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea dattebasa? — Preguntó el chico en la noche a Sumire, la chica negó lentamente.

— Mitsuki-kun tiene una onda de misterio, se parece un poco a ti en el primer día de clase —

— Claro que no — El rubio frunció el ceño —¡Yo no era tan raro datteba!—

— Estrellaste un tren en la cara del hokage… — Le recordó ella riendo, Boruto solo hizo un puchero.

— No fue mi culpa, ¡fue de la sombra! — Dijo él, Sumire borró su sonrisa.

— ¿Qué sombra? — Cuestionó ella, con un poco de temor.

— No me vas a creer — La chica lo miró esperando su respuesta, la presión hizo que cediera — Con lo del tren… vi una sombra rodear a Denki, y creo que vi la misma sombra con Metal Lee cuando le paso lo que le paso, es extraño, creo que también la vi en la azotea… — Sumire frunció el ceño.

— Ya veo… —

"Asi que él los ve…", se dijo así misma.

— Ya es muy tarde, así que iré a dormir — El rubio la miró extrañado de su comportamiento.

— ¿Me crees? — Cuestionó él, Sumire sonrió levemente.

— Por supuesto que sí, tú no me mentirías, ¿cierto? — Ella le miró desde la puerta, Boruto asintió.

— ¿Crees que debería decírselo a alguien? — Ella negó levemente.

— Creo que es peligroso que te involucres con eso, nuestros compañeros salieron lastimados— La voz de Sumire no sonaba igual que siempre — Solo mantente alejado, ¿de acuerdo? — Boruto asintió.

— Si, tienes razón —

Sumire entró a su cuarto mientras caía al suelo, su plan estaba siendo muy arriesgado, Boruto podría interferir, y si él lo hacía, Sumire tendría que matarlo, debía anteponer su misión antes que sus sentimientos, la obra de su padre pendía de un hilo y solo faltaba un poco.

— No quiero… — Susurró ella derramando lágrimas — No quiero perder a Boruto —

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado y con ello había llegado una sorpresa, Shino-sensei había decidido hacer una fiesta sorpresa para Mitsuki, todo iba muy bien y todos parecían divertirse hasta que Shino usó sus insectos y las chicas se asustaron, una cosa llevó a la otra y Mitsuki los espanto utilizando una técnica de viento, Boruto lo miró admirado por su poder ya que él todavía no podía utilizar ningún elemento.

Debido a eso los constructores que trataban de arreglar la escuela se enojaron bastante con ellos ya que su trabajo también se vio interrumpido, Shino tuvo que disculparse por todos los problemas que causo, además también oyó el comentario de Mitsuki sobre él, lo que causo una profunda depresión al ser cuestionado como un profesor.

El rubio se preguntaba así mismo que podría hacer para ayudar a Shino-sensei ya que él era una gran persona que lo había ayudado mucho, en esos momentos volvió a ver la mancha negra en uno de los trabajadores, de nuevo todo volvía a pasar delante de sus ojos, y ya estaba cansado de no hacer nada.

Lo sentía por Sumire, pero ayudaría esta vez.

Sarada notó que él iba a tratar de pelear con el trabajador, así que se unió, Shikadai que también tenía remordimientos por lo de Metal Lee se le unió, y con ellos varios estudiantes se le unieron, tratando de detener al trabajador, fue bastante poderoso, pero entre todos lograron darle un golpe, el rubio notó que eso lo hizo reaccionar.

Sumire suspiró al ver que esta vez le habían detenido, en especial Boruto, aún no había reunido todo el chakra suficiente, pero tendría que deshacerse de las amenazas.

Boruto volvió a casa con Mitsuki, este le miraba fijamente lo cual ponía nervioso al rubio.

— ¿Pasa algo dattebasa? — Mitsuki sonrió.

— Como lo pensé, tú puedes verlo, ¿cierto? — El rubio pestañeo levemente sorprendiéndose.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Mitsuki dejo de sonreír.

— Nada — Y el resto del camino fue silencioso.

Boruto no podía comprenderlo y eso le hacía doler la cabeza.

* * *

Perdón por la demora, ando muy ocupada y con falta de inspiración, no sé si enfocarme en las partes que quiero hacer y saltarme algunas cosas, pero perderia coherencia :v, ni modo, lo pensaré después.

Bueno, aqui introduje a Mitsuki, en la secuencia original, Boruto era el sol, pero me parecé que era el sol porque era el hijo de Naruto, si no lo fuera (legalmente) , ¿quién sería el sol?, aqui lo mandaron a buscar uno :v.

Aqui vemos a Sumire y sus dudas, le tomó cariño al rubio, pero aun esta la misión, ¿Qué hará?

gracias por los reviews.


End file.
